Finding Shuichi
by kuramasbabygurl
Summary: Touma Seguchi has a daughter and everyone has settled down. When his daughter finds out the ugly truth of what caused Yuki and Shuichi's relationship to fall apart she goes in search of Shuichi meeting their old friends along the way.
1. Sakura

Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! This is to all my fans. Thank you for reviewing and telling me to go on. It means a lot! I'm restarting everything from scratch because I was reading my story and felt that I wasn't explaining things like I should have. I would appreciate it if you could leave suggestions to make this story better!

CHAPTER 1

TOUMA'S DAUGHTER 

Screams were heard in a delivery room. A brown haired blue-eyed woman was having a baby. She was dripping with sweat as her blonde haired, green-eyed husband held her hand. A worried look was placed upon his face. With a final push the baby came out.

"It's a girl!" the doctor said as the tiny baby wailed in her arms.

"Let me hold her." the woman said.

The baby was placed in her arms still bawling loudly. The baby's eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed a pink color.

"My beautiful little girl." she whispered, "her name is Sakura."

"Will you be all right Mika?" the blonde haired man asked.

"Yes, don't worry about me." she replied, "How are you doing Touma?"

He breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Better than ever."

: SEVEN YEARS LATER:

"Uncle Eiri! Uncle Eiri!" a little girl with green eyes and dark brown hair, in a yellow sundress laughed, "can I have another piggy back ride?"

The blonde man sighed then laughed, "All right!"

"Uncle Shuichi can't catch us!" she squealed as they ran down the hill.

That day was the annual family picnic. It was being held in a park downtown. There was a park for the children and picnic tables for the adults to talk. There was also a swimming pool and a train to ride on from place to place. A buff, blonde haired man stood there watching the pink haired man's every move. He had a gun tucked in his pants for reasons Sakura didn't understand. At the bottom of the hill an exhausted Uncle Eiri fell down, as the pink haired man lay down just as tired next to him.

"We'll always be together right?" the little girl asked.

"I promise. Now go run along and play." Eiri Yuki told his niece.

"Okay!" she laughed and ran off.

At that time Eiri Yuki was dating Shuichi Shindo rising Japanese pop star of a band called Bad Luck.

"She really is a sweet kid." Shuichi told Eiri, "I hope that she stays that way for a long time because it would really suck if she wound up-" Shuichi tried to say but was cut off when Eiri Yuki kissed him.

A red haired man came up to them and said, "I know you two are an official dating couple but save the sex for when you get home! We're in a public place you know!" he joked.

"And did your mother ever teach you that if you didn't do as you were told it'd be the closet?" Eiri Yuki asked.

The red haired man sweat dropped as Eiri Yuki added, "I'm just kidding Hiro!"

"Uncle Shuichi! Uncle Eiri! Mr. Hiro!" the little girl called as she held three daises in her hand.

"Here comes Sakura!" Hiro shouted laughing.

Sakura ran into Hiro's arms and giggled, "You're so funny Mr. Hiro!"

He chuckled as she added, "Here this is for you!"

She handed Hiro the daisy then turned around and gave one to Eiri and Shuichi.

"Uncle Yuki!" Sakura smiled as she giggled, "the prettiest daisy is for you! I saw them earlier but mommy didn't let me take it!"

"Is that so?" the blonde haired man smiled as he placed his hand on her small brunette head.

"Yep!" Sakura smiled.

"Aw! You're so cute Sakura!" Shuichi smiled as he lifted the little girl on his shoulders.

Sakura squealed in delight and asked, "Are you and Uncle Yuki going to stay together forever?"

Shuichi smiled and said, "I sure hope so."

"Did you know that every time there's a long silence an angel passes by?" Sakura told the pink haired man.

"I didn't know that!" Shuichi laughed as they walked towards the setting sun.

A bonfire was being made. Many adults had started crowding around it. It was a small fire at first but became bigger and bigger. Sakura put her hands on Shuichi's head and rested her chin on top of them. She smelled his pink hair and took in his individual scent. This pink haired man smelled like strawberry.

"Uncle Shuichi! Your hair smells like strawberries!" Sakura told him.

"You like it?" Shuichi smiled.

"Yep! Strawberry's and everything pink is my favorite!" Sakura laughed.

I wish I could have children with Yuki, Shuichi thought, maybe I'll adopt. They bring so much joy into my life…

"Would you like some marshmallows?" Shuichi asked her.

"Oh yes! Very much!" Sakura asked.

Shuichi took the bag of marshmallows off the table and gave them to the little girl perched on top of his shoulders. She began popping them in her mouth one by one. Shuichi then headed towards the hill where Yuki and Hiro stood talking.

"Whatcha got there?" Hiro asked.

"Marshmallows!" Sakura said proudly as she held out the bag and showed all of them.

"I'm gonna get your marshmallows!" Hiro laughed.

"No you're not! Run Uncle Shuichi!" Sakura laughed as the pink haired youth took off running.

Misfortune piled upon them because Shuichi tripped near the bridge where the water was. Sakura screamed as her elder green haired cousin caught her. He was wearing a blue colored shirt and blue jeans. Her two short arms were holding Sakura to Suguru pulled her up.

"Suguru!" Sakura cried as she stared into his chocolate colored eyes.

"I see Shuichi's doing something dumb again as usual." Suguru observed as he held the little girl in his arms.

"That's Shuichi for ya. No wonder Sakura and him get along great." Hiro piped in laughing.

"Uncle Shuichi is my bestest friend! What are you talking about?" Sakura pouted.

"I think it's time for your nap." Eiri Yuki said as he collected Sakura from Suguru's arms.

"But I'm not tired!" Sakura complained as she yawned.

"Yes, I think someone needs a nap." Suguru laughed.

"Give Suguru a kiss and go nighty night." Hiro said.

"You're not getting out of it either." A deviously, grinning Yuki said.

"Good night Mr. Hiro." Sakura said giving him a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep tight." Hiro smiled.

"Cousin!" Sakura said as she outstretched her arms to hug Suguru.

Suguru took the little girl into his arms and hugged her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and held onto his neck not wanting to let go. Sakura couldn't help but feel that she was never going to see her cousin again.

"Come on Sakura let's go." An impatient Yuki said.

"I don't wanna." Sakura said.

"I'll take her to the car." Suguru said, "Come Hiro let's go."

"Oh! Wait! Hold on!" Shuichi said as he pulled something out of his pocket.

He pulled out a white box that contained a piece of jewelry inside. Sakura opened it and saw a pink and white butterfly necklace there.

"For me?" Sakura giggled.

"Yep! It's all yours!" Shuichi smiled.

"Thank you Uncle Shuichi!" Sakura exclaimed as she placed a slobbery kiss on his cheek last.

"Good night." Yuki said as he patted her head.

Sakura held the box tightly in her hand as she watched Eiri Yuki take Shuichi Shindo's hand and walk of towards the bridge. The last she saw was them leaning over the balcony together and talking silently… That would be the last time that Sakura would ever see them… Together…

: TEN YEARS LATER:

An older brown haired green-eyed girl sat in a tour bus waiting to go home to Tokyo. She had on a pair of ripped jeans and a red shirt that said Bonsai Garden! Sakura Seguchi was now one of the most popular pop stars in all of Japan and America. Since her father, the great Touma Seguchi, was famous, naturally she wanted to follow in her father's footsteps and become famous as well. Touma was the keyboardist of the legendary group called Nittle Grasper. It was Sakura's dream to surpass her father in fame.

It had been a long time since the picnic and she had long since forgotten the names of the red haired man and the pink haired one. While she was riding in the tour bus she recalled the memory, which struck her as odd.

"Sakura!" an older Touma called.

Touma Seguchi now had graying blonde hair and a few wrinkles around his eyes. Even at his old age he was still strikingly handsome.

"Yes daddy?" Sakura answered politely.

"We're almost home in Tokyo. Aren't you excited?" Touma asked his daughter.

"I can't wait!" she smiled.

Mika came in and sighed, "Wow Touma each day she looks more and more like you."

"Don't be silly Mika, she has your hair." Touma chuckled and walked over and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Um… Daddy? I was wondering… When are we going to visit Uncle Eiri again?" Sakura asked in a hushed tone, "I haven't seen him in almost ten years."

"We'll see." Touma told his daughter.

"But- whatever happened to him? And the man with the pink hair and the other one with the red hair." Sakura wondered aloud.

"I won't hear any more of it. They are a thing of the past and that man is no longer around." Mika said angrily.

"I'm old enough to understand mom. I think I know that Uncle Yuki is a homosexual and I have come to accept him for who he is. I miss him and I would like to visit him. Whether you disowned him or not is not my business, however, I didn't and wish to see him!" Sakura retorted.

"Mind you mother!" Touma scolded.

She looks just like her father when she gets angry, Mika thought; she has all his facial expressions, down to his smile.

"Yes daddy." Sakura smiled.

They won't stop me; Sakura thought Sakura thought narrowing her eyes and looking out at the familiar settings of Tokyo.

: LATER THAT NIGHT:

To disguise herself Sakura had on a pink hoodie sweater and regular blue jeans. Her hair was in a bun with only the sides let out. To cover her hair she had on a pink baseball cap. Her square Puma back pack held a bouquet of roses I was to give to Uncle Eiri. It also held an iPod mini and homemade vanilla cake. Well, a piece anyway…

This sucks I wish that everyone would just fess up and tell the truth, Sakura thought.

"Thank god I have my license." Sakura muttered as she snuck into her car.

Sakura was now prepared for the long journey to her Uncle Eiri's house. She drove by the main streets heading north, straight towards the highway.

I hope he remembers me… Sakura thought.

An hour later Sakura pulled up to the apartment complex where her uncle lived. She came up towards the front and saw that she had to enter a code to get into the building.

"Shit!" she shouted loudly, "I've come all this way and I don't even remember what apartment complex he lives in."

Sakura started to cry and was startled when a really mean voice said, "What the hell are you doing here? Get the fuck out!"

Sakura gasped and turned around seeing that it was none other than her Uncle Yuki. His face was more aged and looked very tired. Dark bags lined his eyes and his hair also had gray in it but far more than her father's.

"Uncle Eiri!" Sakura cried pouncing on top of him.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get the hell off me you damn brat!" he shouted and pushed her off onto the hard cement.

"Ouch!" Sakura cried then looked up at him from the floor and asked, "Don't you remember me? It's me! Sakura Seguchi! Your niece! Daughter of your sister Mika and brother in law Touma Seguchi!"

With that Sakura hoped that he would be a little nicer to her but he scoffed, "Heh. What do you want from me you damn brat? Nobody comes and visits me without wanting something. So what do you want? I have nothing to offer you. Your mother disowned me a long time ago."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she said, "**_She _**disowned you! I didn't!"

"So what did Mika send you here for?" my uncle snarled.

"If you want to know the truth I came on my own! My mother forbade me from seeing you so I snuck out in the middle of the night just to see you!" Sakura protested then fumbled through her backpack and found the roses, "see! I even brought these roses just for you!"

When my uncle looked at me he saw a flashback of when Sakura was a little girl handing him a daisy the day of the picnic. Uncle Eiri! The little girl version of Sakura said smiling handing him the daisy. He was brought back to reality when Sakura asked, "Uncle Eiri?"

"Yes. Yes. Come in." Uncle Eiri said.

Sakura smiled as Eiri Yuki typed in the code to get into the apartment complex. He led her to an elevator. Sakura leaned against the same spot… The exact same one he and Shuichi had their first kiss. He was so caught up in the flashback that when Sakura asked, "Uncle Eiri? How have you been doing?" he didn't hear her.

"Fine." he mumbled.

"Okay. Um, the elevator just stopped." Sakura informed him.

"You have no idea how much you look like Touma." Eiri muttered.

Sakura gave a small smile and replied, "I get that a lot."

"I'll make some tea." Uncle Eiri said.

The condominium complex was big. There were two floors and it was very spacious.

Why would Uncle Eiri need such a huge place to live? Sakura thought, I mean he's living by himself… Why would he live all alone? Wasn't that pink haired man living with him before? Where is he now?

The condo seemed abandoned and lonely. The floors were so clean and waxed that she could see her reflection on the floor. Everything was clean except for the coffee table and couch. The couch was littered with beer cans and so was the coffee table. On the far end of the coffee table sat an astray. The air smelled of stale cigarettes. Sakura was drawn to a few pictures on an old abandoned dresser in the empty front room. Once Yuki entered the kitchen Sakura went over and examined the pictures. He had three pictures. One was of the day at the picnic with just him and Sakura; another of Touma and Mika's wedding day and the last one was of the pink haired man.

Sakura gasped and thought, that's him! That's the man!

"I'm making the tea!" she heard her Uncle Yuki say.

Picking up the picture Sakura brought it into the kitchen, "Uncle Yuki?" she hesitantly asked, "Who is the other man in the picture with you?"

Uncle Eiri turned around and glared at Sakura angrily.

"Why were you looking through my things?" he shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura stammered, "It's just that you don't have many pictures around and the pictures on the dresser caught my attention!"

"Liar!" Eiri Yuki spat, "you came here to ask me about my sexuality didn't you?"

"No! Please!" Sakura stammered yet again.

"Get out! Where's your back pack!" he spat.

"In-in the front room." Sakura stammered.

"You're getting the hell out of here now!" Yuki shouted as he went to get Sakura's backpack in the front room.

Seizing the opportunity Sakura removed the picture from the stand and shoved it in her hoodie pocket. When Eiri Yuki returned he shoved the backpack into her hands and pushed her out the door.

"Get the hell out! You're such an eyesore and a pain in the ass! Don't ever come back here again!" Yuki spat and with that slammed the door in Sakura's face. His face was so cold as was his gaze. This wasn't the uncle that she once knew… There wasn't a chance in hell that the elder blonde yelling at her was the same man she knew so long ago. It made the stunning brunette wonder…

What could have caused this change in him? Sakura thought as she closed her eyes and sighed.


	2. The Gold Record Wall

:CHAPTER 2:

Sakura smiled knowing that one way or another she would find out the name of the man in the picture no matter what the cost. Sakura then walked out to her Porsche convertible. She unlocked it and got in preparing for the long ride home. Once she was home her eyelids were drooping with weariness.

Sakura climbed up the side of her house by using the emergency ladder and crept up onto the balcony of her house.

Huffing and puffing Sakura said, "Phew! That was quite and exercise!"

She opened the balcony window and slipped into her bed without changing. Yawning, she fell fast asleep. It was well into the night. The clock read exactly three o' clock in the morning.

_:IN SAKURA'S DREAMS:_

Sakura opened her eyes to see herself as her seven year old self. She was wearing the yellow sundress that she had that day at the picnic. When she looked around it was as if she didn't exist. Sakura was standing, well more like floating outside Yuki's apartment complex. She saw as Yuki removed Shuichi's shirt passionately kissing him.

Look! They belong together, Sakura thought as she smiled.

Her heart raced as the scenery changed in a flash of colors. She saw a car and many police officer lights with paramedics. She could overhear them say that there were no survivors and that the man inside was someone by the last name of Fujisaki.

Fujisaki? Where have I heard that name? Sakura thought.

Her mind then flashed to the day of the picnic. She saw herself sleeping in Suguru's arms. She looked as her mother took the white box out of the sleeping girl's hands.

I remember that box, Sakura thought as she saw her mother look at it in disgust.

Her mother took the box and went to throw it away. Instead, when Shuichi and Yuki came back her mother snarled, "Why are you doing this? Stop while you're ahead! I don't want you getting closer to my daughter!"

"Where is this coming from Mika?" Shuichi asked.

Yuki pulled out the strawberry pocky out of his mouth and said, "Screw you Mika."

Mika only glared at Yuki, "What are you going to do about it."

"Shuichi is my lover." Yuki said as he pulled Shuichi into a small peck, "it's your damn problem if you don't like it. You can stop from seeing me all you want but please let me continue to visit my niece."

"You're really full of yourself." Mika scoffed as she walked away.

I saw her go to throw the white box in the trash. Huffing Mika saw Touma come up behind her. Touma hugged her small waist and said, "What's wrong?"

"Here." Mika said as she handed Touma the white box, "Throw this away. I just can't bring myself to do it."

Touma glared at the box and asked, "Shindo gave it to Sakura didn't he?"

Mika nodded and said, "Keep this away from Sakura. I don't want her to have anything to do with _them._"

Her mind flashed to the library located in the house. Sakura saw as her father put the box under a bunch of books at the highest bookshelf he could find.

_: WAKING UP INTO REALITY:_

The next time Sakura opened her eyes it was ten o'clock and her father Touma was gently shaking her shoulders for her to wake up.

"Rise and shine." her father Touma smiled.

Sakura's father exited her room as Sakura jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to change. When she emerged she was wearing a white skirt, pink tank top with sequins sewn onto it and a white top over that. Her hair was down and crimped.

Once Sakura entered her lavishly decorated dining area she found that breakfast was served. One of the maids pulled the chair out from the table so that she could sit down. She didn't feel very much like eating and all of breakfast all Sakura did was pick at her food.

"What's wrong Sakura? You haven't touched your food." Mika said.

"Oh! It's nothing! I was just thinking that's all!" Sakura smiled.

"Are you sure?" Mika asked.

"Yes! I assure you I'm fine!" Sakura said as she shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth to convince her mother that she was all right, not really tasting the bacon as she swallowed it, "May I please be excused?"

"Be back soon." Mika said.

Sakura nodded and ran to the library. There she saw the many rows and bookshelves.

How am I ever going to find the necklace? Sakura thought, as she looked frantically.

"Miss?" A maid said.

"Yes?" Sakura answered.

"Do you acquire this ladder?" the maid asked.

Sakura nodded as the maid gave her the ladder. Sakura smiled appreciatively and continued her search. She had gone through five bookshelves and made her way to the grand window on the other side of the room. The blue velvet curtains prevented the morning sunshine from coming in. When, Sakura climbed up the ladder to that bookshelf she remembered how a book was on top of the white box. She wondered what was in there and moved the old, dusty book from on top of the place it was. Sakura sneezed from the dust and found what she was looking for. There sat the box. It was faded and gray but the one she was looking for.

Ten years can do this to something huh? Sakura thought as she grabbed it.

With trembling hands Sakura opened the box. Inside was the butterfly necklace that the pink haired man had given her so long ago. She smiled as she watched the white jewel sparkle from the center of the butterfly.

"Sakura! Where are you?" Touma called.

Startled Sakura looked down and saw her father staring up at her. Sakura fell from the bookshelf in shock. With a small scream she landed in her father's arms.

"Daddy you scared me!" Sakura panted as she hugged him.

"What were you doing all the way up there Sakura?" Touma asked the frightened girl in his arms.

"I was looking for a book." Sakura lied as she hid the white box in her shirt.

"Well, if I were you I wouldn't do such dangerous things. You could hurt yourself." Touma scolded gently.

"Yes, daddy." Sakura said.

"Then we are heading off." Touma said as a maid handed him his black jacket.

"Right dad." Sakura said standing up as one of the maids handed her, her black _Guess _jacket then added, "Oh! I forgot something in my room! I'll be right back!"

Running back up three flights of stairs Sakura opened the door to her room. Her clothes were still in the bathroom so she grabbed her hoodie sweater. When Sakura reached inside her pocket the picture was _gone_.

"Where is it?" Sakura cried as she frantically searched around for the picture.

"Sakura! We're going to be late!" Touma called, "what's taking you so long!"

"Coming!" Sakura called as she opened the glass doors of the balcony.

There, in the middle of the balcony was the picture flipped over so that the white side showed.

"There it is!" Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

Picking it up she hid it inside her bra and ran down the stairs to the limo that was waiting for her and her father. The driver opened the door for Sakura as she jumped inside.

"Did you find what you acquired?" Touma asked.

"Yes!" Sakura said.

They rode all the way to NG Records. Sakura stepped out and looked at the building that loomed above her.

What answers can I find here? Sakura thought.

She opened the doors and walked inside. She walked in and sat down in her father's office.

"I'll be with you in a little while Sakura. I have to deal with another band. Please go wait in the lobby." Touma told her.

"Yes dad." Sakura answered.

She walked out of his office and took a left and walked down the stairs with the glass railings.

I hate waiting; Sakura thought as she reached out for an orange chair and took a seat in it.

For some reason when Sakura looked over at the wall of famous artists it intrigued her. It was a feeling that Sakura couldn't explain. It was like something drew her to look at the wall. It was so quiet in the building that when Sakura walked over to the wall, her footsteps echoed in that part of the building.

That's what I hate about this building, Sakura thought; it's always so quiet in here. Like someone died.

The wall that Sakura walked in front of first was the Platinum Record wall. The first band that she looked at was a band called ASK.

They sure had some weird names for the bands back then, Sakura thought as her hands ran over their picture, the man in the middle the picture… He looks almost evil.

She chuckled to herself and thought, that's crazy! I don't even know him.

His eyes were the untrusting kind. They were a tea brown, droopy, and his hair was jet black.

Sakura passed up the Platinum wall and went to look at the Gold Record wall. Her attention was drawn by the name of Bad Luck.

"Bad Luck?" Sakura laughed, "Who would name their band that?"

Her jaw almost dropped to the floor when she saw all the men that were in the picture. There was a red haired, blue eyed one and a green haired chocolate eyed one, but the one that she was most surprised about was the pink haired one.

"It's him!" Sakura gave a cry of surprise. She found Mr. Sakano walking down the stairs in a hurry and shouted, "Mr. Sakano!"

"Yes, Miss Seguchi?" Mr. Sakano asked.

"Would you be as so kind as to tell me who these men in the picture are?" Sakura asked.

"Oh them!" Mr. Sakano smiled, "I managed them for awhile. The band name is Bad Luck."

"I know that!" Sakura said annoyed, "What are their names?"

Mr. Sakano pointed to the man with red hair first and said, "His name is Hiroishi Nakano. Quite the talented guitar player." his finger then moved to the green haired chocolate-eyed one, "his name is Suguru Fujisaki. He was the keyboard player." then he traced his finger over to the pink haired boy, "his name is Shuichi Shindo. He was the lead singer!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she thought; now I remember! That was their names! Uncle Shuichi and Mr. Hiro! And Suguru! I wonder what ever happened to him.

"Is that all Miss Seguchi?" Mr. Sakano asked.

"No, actually I was wondering what happened to all of them." Sakura said.

"Oh." Mr. Sakano said looking away, "No one knows what happened to Shindo. Some say he died of a broken heart. Hiro disappeared after the car accident that killed your father's cousin."

"You mean that-" Sakura started to say but was cut off by Mr. Sakano.

"Yes, you were related to the key board player of Bad Luck." Mr. Sakano finished.

"Why didn't my father ever tell me that he died?" I asked.

"Suguru died a long time ago." Mr. Sakano said, "You were so young you probably don't remember."

: FLASHBACK:

"Daddy?" a seven-year-old Sakura dressed in a black dress asked, "what's going on?"

"We're going to a funeral." a stressed Touma replied.

"Who died?" Sakura asked.

"My cousin." Touma said.

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked.

"He died in a car accident." Mika said.

They lead their daughter Sakura into the limo that was to take them to the funeral. Once at the funeral home Sakura saw dozens of girls standing in front of it. Two bodyguards were standing outside the doors.

"Why are all those girls here?" Sakura asked.

"They're here to mourn over daddy's cousin." Mika said.

"Do we know them?" Sakura asked.

"No sweetie, let's just get inside." Touma said as they entered the funeral home.

Inside, the carpet was gray just like the day outside. The walls were no better. They were an ugly shade of green. It was very quiet inside and smelled of cigarette smoke. When they entered the room reserved for them it was a little bit prettier than the regular building. The carpet inside was beige and the walls were a soft color of baby blue. The casket was on the top of a few stairs. The alter stood directly to the right of it and on the left of the casket was and a stand to make speeches.

When Sakura walked up the stairs she found that the casket was closed. All around there were flowers and people crying.

This place is so sad, Sakura thought, if only he was still alive they wouldn't have to cry so much...

: END OF FLASHBACK:

That was him, Sakura thought, at the funeral! That's why the casket was closed! And the fan girls! I was too little to understand. But now I know!

"Mr. Hiro is still alive though right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I believe that the only person that knows his whereabouts are Ryuichi." Mr. Sakano said, "but he refuses to tell anyone where Hiro is."

"So Mr. Sakuma is the only one who knows where he is?" Sakura repeated as she held her right arm with her left hand.

"That is correct." Mr. Sakano said.

"Thank you!" Sakura said bowing.

I'm getting the hell out of here, Sakura thought running up the stairs.

Touma was walking down the hallway when Sakura ran past him.

"Sakura where are you going?" Touma called.

"Why?" Sakura shouted as she turned around.

"Why what?" Touma asked.

"Why did you keep the truth from me?" Sakura shouted pulling out the picture from her bra.

Touma frowned and walked over to take a closer look at the picture.

"Let me ask you a question dad! What ever happened to the lead singer of Bad Luck?" Sakura asked.

"No one knows." Touma said.

"Why do I not believe that?" Sakura asked clenching her fists "is that another one of your bullshit lies?"

"All right you caught me. But that does not mean that I'm going to tell you. You deliberately disobeyed your mother's wishes. For that you're grounded!" Touma sternly said.

"I'm leaving!" Sakura announced as she ran past Touma.

"Sakura come back!" Touma yelled as she ran out of the building.

This is bad, Touma thought as he rubbed his temples.

Sakura ran out of the building and to the left thinking, I've must find Ryuichi!

Taking out her pink cell phone Sakura called her house to have her car brought to her. Her car was to be brought to her by the café down the street. Sakura continued running down and gasped when someone grabbed her arm unexpectedly. Turning around she saw that it was none other than Ryuichi! He was wearing his usual goofy grin, a pair of ripped black jeans, and a beige hoodie sweater.

"Ryuichi!" Sakura cried hugging him.

"The one and only." Ryu laughed.

"Am I glad to see you!" Sakura said.

"Am I glad to see you!" Ryu said, "Where's Touma?"

"He's busy right now." Sakura lied, "will you please come down with me to the coffee shop?"

Ryu looked down at Sakura and smiled. He could never resist that puppy dog look of hers.

"Okay!" Ryu agreed as he put his arm around her shoulder, "so what have you been up to kiddo?"

"I'll tell you later!" Sakura laughed.

Man I love Ryuichi! Sakura thought, since I could remember he's always been a like a brother to me!

"Let's go!" Ryu laughed as he took her arm and ran down to the coffee shop.

He was like a little boy impatient to get to the candy store. They entered the store, bought their coffees and sat down in a table for two by the window.

"So what's on your mind Sakura?" Ryu asked.

Ryuichi always knew when there was something wrong with Sakura. She pulled the picture out of her shirt and said, "Do you recognize this man?"

"Yeah! That's Shuichi! Him and me had some good times! Never could find anyone quite like him." Ryu recalled as his eyes became glassy from the memory.

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked.

"Dunno. The only person who knows where his whereabouts are Hiro. But Hiro told me strictly not to tell anyone where he was." Ryu said.

"Please Ryu!" Sakura begged, "tell me where Mr. Hiro is! The well being of my Uncle Yuki depends on it!"

"Very well!" Ryu said, "You win. I can resist hundreds and hundreds if reporters but I can never say no to my favorite girl!"

He then started to fumble around his jacket for something. In the end he found it and pulled out a palm pilot.

"Wait a second!" Sakura said, "then if Mr. Hiro knows his whereabouts… That means Uncle Shuichi is still alive! He didn't die of a broken heart like they say he did!"

"That's right." Ryuichi replied as he took a sip of his coffee, becoming more serious by the minute.


	3. Encounter in Kyoto

:CHAPTER 3: 

"What happened to Yuki and him? I mean my Uncle Eiri and Mr. Shindo." Sakura asked then took another sip of her coffee and said, "Were they-"

"An item?" Ryuichi finished for her.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Shuichi told me that he first met your uncle at a park. Since then there was a mutual attraction between the two." Ryuichi then chuckled and added; "I remember when Shuichi used to make up excuses just to see him. Shuichi was a very sensitive guy. Anyhow as you've already discovered Shuichi was the lead singer to the band Bad Luck. On the other hand your Uncle Eiri Yuki was a famous novelist. They were both very popular in Japan and continued seeing each other. Shocked the shit out of me when Yuki announced to the public that he and Shuichi were lovers."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and then said, "How do you find that funny? When someone loves a person they deserve to be with them despite gender."

Ryuichi stopped laughing, "See that's the thing. Someone raped Shuichi and threatened to black mail him and Yuki unless his demands were reached. No one ever really knew this except Hiro and I but that person also threatened to kill Yuki… "

Sakura covered her mouth shocked, "Why? Who was that man?"

"If my assumptions are correct it was my old manager... Mr. K." Ryuichi recalled.

"Mr. K?" Sakura asked, "who is he?"

"I guess you know him as Mr. Claude… Your father's personal body guard." Ryuichi whispered as he took a sip of his coffee.

Sakura's mind flashed back to the family picnic where Mr. K was acting the part of a bodyguard to Shuichi. Her eyes widened in shock.

That must be him, Sakura thought.

"My father? He could be in danger right now! Please tell me that at least Mr. Claude has been tried in court! Please tell me that someone knows what he has done!" Sakura whimpered.

"Nope. There was never any proof of what he did…" Ryuichi said as he looked out the window.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura raised her voice astounded.

"From what I hear Eiri dropped Shuichi. Bam! Just like that. He dumped him worse than trash. Lemme tell you. Not a pretty picture." Ryuichi said infuriating Sakura more.

"Then, why?" Sakura trembled as she stood up and slammed her fist on the table causing attention from the other customers in the coffee shop.

"I thought for a long time that Mr. K had something to do with Shuichi's disappearance but there wasn't any proof." Ryuichi explained as he took another sip of his coffee.

"So until this day no one knows what happened?" Sakura concluded.

"Correct-o." Ryuichi said staring deep into Sakura's eyes.

With the silence that followed Ryuichi found Hiro's address. Taking out a pen and paper out of his jacket as well he wrote down the address. As he wrote down the address, he shifted his hat so that the people passing by in the window wouldn't see his face. After all, even if you're a retired legend like Ryuichi, fan girls can still mob you.

"I take it that you're doing this against Touma and Mika's wishes." Ryuichi said.

"Oh! Please don't tell my father what I'm up to!" Sakura pleaded.

"Don't worry. You're my favorite girl! I wouldn't tell, though Touma might get suspicious when he finds out that you've been gone for awhile away in Kyoto." Ryuichi said.

"You mean that Mr. Hiro lives in Kyoto!" Sakura asked, her jaw dropping.

"Yep!" Ryuichi laughed, "four hour drive if I'm correct."

"You really suck you know that?" Sakura said sourly.

"AW! Come on Sakura!" Ryuichi said putting his arm around Sakura, "I was just poking some fun that's all!"

Sakura smiled and said, "All right!" Just then one of Sakura's maids pulled up in front of the coffee shop, drawing her attention to her silver Porsche convertible, "I better go." Sakura said walking out of the shop.

Ryuichi started jingling something. Sakura looked back and saw that he was holding up her purse, "Forgetting something?"

"Thank you!" Sakura exclaimed as she embraced Ryuichi and walked off to her car.

Getting in the driver's seat Sakura found that there was a suitcase with clothes and other necessities in it.

Good old maids, Sakura thought, they know me better than anyone else. Guess they figured that I was going to be gone for a while. No wonder it took longer than usual.

"See ya later kiddo! Be safe!" Ryuichi laughed as he handed Sakura his komogoro. It was a pink bunny but its name was Mr. Bear (komogoro.)

That thing meant a lot to Ryu and in giving it to Sakura, she felt honored.

Rolling down the window Sakura shouted, "You're the best Ryu!"

With that Sakura made the long journey to Kyoto. After about an hour on the highway Sakura yawned and decided to pull over for gas. While the tank was filling up with gas Sakura pulled out the picture of her Uncle Eiri and Shuichi. In the picture his eyes weren't the least bit cold and menacing like they were now.

Loneliness, Sakura thought, no one deserves to be alone. Especially him. I might not know anything of his past but I want to help...

Sighing Sakura paid for her gas and walked out to her car putting the picture on the dashboard of the car. She took out the faded white box and looked at the butterfly necklace inside. Sakura carefully put it on and smiled. Its green eyes matched hers. It's wings were pink, which was Sakura's favorite color.

"I'll find you Shuichi." Sakura promised herself, "and that's a promise."

: KYOTO:

"I'm finally here!" Sakura shouted a cry of happiness.

Without another word Sakura got out of the car letting the sun's rays touch her face.

The sun feels so great! Sakura thought as she pulled out Mr. Hiro's address from her purse. She then wandered down the vast, rocky, stone streets of the beautiful countryside city Kyoto.

The air is so clean here, Sakura thought as she admired all the beautiful cherry blossom trees on the block.

She also found that she was very close to Kurama hill. It was said that if you walk on that hill and pray at the little shrine, it would bring you good luck. The sidewalk that Sakura was walking on was entirely made of brick and stones. Venders trying to sell their merchandise crowded the streets. She found a man with long, red hair and shouted, "Excuse me sir!"

He was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

When he turned around his face seemed somewhat familiar, "Yes?" he responded.

"I was wondering where I could find this address." Sakura said showing him the piece of paper.

He looked at it and eyed Sakura suspiciously, "What do you want with him?"

"Please sir!" Sakura begged, "It is absolutely crucial that I speak with him."

"He's not home." he said casually.

There's something about this girl that makes her so familiar but what is it? She looks an awful lot like Touma Seguchi. Could she be related to him? The man thought.

Sakura's face dropped as she whimpered, "I came all the way from Tokyo to see him…"

"He's not home." he repeated, "but I can tell you where he is."

Sakura looked up into his face and said, "Please tell me!"

"You're looking right at him." the man said.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she asked, "You're Mr. Hiroishi Nakano?"

"I don't know how you got a hold of this address or how you know my name but you can start by introducing yourself." Hiro said calmly.

"Mr. Hiro don't you remember me?" Sakura laughed, "It's me! Sakura Seguchi! Touma's daughter!"

"Well I'll be damned." Hiro said in shock. Sakura gave him a puzzled look and smiled, "Come're kiddo!" Hiro laughed hugging her, "long time no see! However I don't think you came all the way from Tokyo to visit me. Now tell me, what's on your mind?"

Looking away Sakura said, "Indeed. I have come all the way from Tokyo against my father's wishes to ask you many questions. If you have any information on Mr. Shuichi Shindo I would be most honored if you told me."

Hiro raised an eyebrow and said, "In fact I do, but when your father finds out you've come all the way to Kyoto just to see me… He'll be pissed as hell."

Hiro then started to laugh as Sakura said, "This is not a laughing matter. The well being of my uncle depends on this. This isn't exactly fun and games to me. Don't you know that the truth about all of you has been kept hidden from me? Now I've come here seeking the truth but the question remains; can you give it to me?"

Hiro sighed then said, "Exactly like your father. He always got this face, you know when he's serious about something."

"Will you please stop comparing me to my father? I am a different person from him. Yes, true, that I look a lot like him but believe me I'm not a scheming bastard like him."

"Woah! Sakura! I'm sure your father would be very upset if he heard his own daughter say that." Hiro said shocked.

"You know as well as I do how my father really is. He's greedy. He keeps the good groups around and drops the ones that are just taking up space and not bringing in the pay roll." Sakura said.

Just then her cell phone rang. On the caller I.D. was her mother's phone number. Rolling her eyes she took out her cell phone and answered it, "Hello?" an annoyed Sakura answered.

On the other line she heard the sobbing voice of her mother saying, "Eiri's in the hospital! He's not doing very well. The doctor's say that he has only a week…"

Sakura dropped her phone and fell into darkness.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _What did you think? Cliff hanger! Again! Yes, I know I'm cruel! Please send in many reviews! It would be greatly appreciated! Thank you! Signing out with much love._

kuramasbabygurl


	4. Why?

**Author's Note:** _Please enjoy the next chapter of Finding Shuichi!_

CHAPTER 4:

:_ RECAP_:

"_Eiri's in the hospital! The doctors say he has only a week to live!" the voice of Sakura's mother sobbed._

_Dropping the phone Sakura fell into darkness. _

: AT MR. HIRO'S HOUSE:

Upon Sakura's awakening she found herself in a soft, feather mattress with a cold cloth over her forehead.

"I'm glad to see you're up!" Hiro said walking into the room.

"Hiro?" a woman's voice called, "is she all right?"

: FLASHBACK:

"You belong to me now." Mr. K bellowed to Shuichi Shindo.

They were both in an abandoned warehouse. Mr. K was there looming over Shuichi. Spitting in Shuichi's face he kicked him and shouted, "Am I understood Mr. Shindo?"

"NO!" Shuichi shouted tears filling his eyes, "I love Yuki!"

"Wrong answer!" Mr. K shouted as he slapped Shuichi hard across the face.

Back on the outside a worried Suguru Fujisaki was searching for Shuichi. He saw the frightened look Shuichi had on his face when Mr. K had told him to go and help him do something. Suguru had gotten the feeling that something was definitely not right… And definitely not right at all.

"Please stop!" Shuichi sobbed as Mr. K started unzipping his pants.

"So you think that you're man enough to take me on?" Mr. K smiled evilly.

"P-P-P-Please stop." Shuichi stammered.

"I can take you places that Yuki will never take you." Mr. K purred.

As much as Shuichi struggled Mr. K was now unzipping Shuichi's pants with ease.

How can this happen? How can the manager that I trusted so much betray me like this? Shuichi thought.

Mr. K's member was now fully exposed. With another swift tug he pulled Shuichi's pants right off him. Forcing the smaller pink haired boy's legs apart Mr. Ken positioned himself at the front of Shuichi's tunnel. Thrusting himself into Shuichi as hard as he could, Shuichi bit his lip as hard as he could so that he didn't scream. He was now biting his lip so hard that it drew blood. On the inside all he could feel was a burning sensation of blood mixed with seed. It felt like fire was inside Shuichi. No matter how much it burned and bled Shuichi refused to give into him.

Young, teenage boys are the easiest to break, Mr. K thought as he thrust himself harder and harder into Shuichi.

"I wanna hear you scream!" Mr. K bellowed.

"No!" Shuichi whimpered.

This earned him another slap from Mr. K. Shuichi was hurting so much that he wanted to cry but was now holding in his tears.

Suguru was outside and when he heard yells, Suguru ran to find the nearest entrance to the warehouse. He found a door and tried opening it. To his luck the door wouldn't open. Giving the door a good, hard kick he busted open the door.

Mr. K, who was so busy pleasuring himself with Shuichi didn't care at the moment who saw him. Suguru stood there in complete shock as he watched Mr. K violate Shuichi. Mr. K then turned around and saw Suguru standing there.

"Shit!" he said as he let himself out of Shuichi and pulled his pants up.

By the time he got his pants up Suguru was long gone, and Shuichi was lying there on the floor with his eyes wide in shock, unblinking, and blank. The shine that was there was no longer there anymore. He sat there panting and gasping for air.

"I'll come back for you later." Mr. K said then leaned down and kissed Shuichi's lips, "then we can finish our 'little game'."

: END OF FLASHBACK:

Looking back Hiro saw the face of his new wife looking at him through the doorsill.

"What happened and who is she?" Sakura asked sitting up as the cold cloth fell off her forehead.

"Sakura." Hiro said as the woman came in, "this is my wife Ayaka."

"Your wife?" Sakura asked still in a daze.

"Yes." she chuckled, "it's funny how we met though. Originally I was engaged to Yuki. But then I met Hiro and we fell in love."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her, "You were engaged to my uncle huh? Too bad he was in love with Shuichi Shindo." Sakura said nastily anger showing in her face.

"Sakura!" Hiro said shocked, "that wasn't very nice! Apologize to her!"

Sakura scoffed and said, "Me apologize? There's no need for apologies in this world. Besides what the hell is this? Sakura apologize for knowing the truth day?"

"It's all right Hiro." she said, "She doesn't have to apologize. After all she probably thinks of me as a mean person."

Damn straight, Sakura wanted to say with all her might but kept it to herself.

"So you want to find Shuichi?" Hiro asked.

Sakura nodded and said, "Yes…"

"I don't know his exact whereabouts but the last time that we spoke he told me that he was in San Francisco." Hiro said, "and that was the last I ever heard from him… We were best friends you know."

"Some friend you are! Why didn't you even try to find him?" Sakura asked anger building up inside her once again.

"Don't you think I tried that?" Hiro asked raising his voice, "no matter how many times I tried to trace the call back I couldn't! And nothing in the world could ever persuade him to come back to Tokyo! Once Shuichi has his mind set on something he does it! How the hell do you think he won Yuki's heart over? Your uncle had a heart of ice before he met Shuichi! What made you think that he was ever a good person? What the hell do you expect to protect when your feelings are the only weapon you have?"

Sakura looked frightened and said, "You're wrong! My uncle never had a heart of ice! He is a very kind individual and believe it or not I'm going to find Shuichi Shindo and bring him back to Tokyo if it's the last thing I do!"

With that she ran from the room as fast as she could with Hiro shouting after her, "Sakura come back! I didn't mean those things I said!"

"Will she be all right Hiro?" his wife shouted.

"If she's anything like her mother she gets her way whether anyone likes it or not!" Hiro said getting up and running after Sakura.

Hiro made a face and recalled the time that Mika ran through the wall at the Zepp Tokyo Clubhouse in her car looking for Shuichi. She even shoved him in the trunk to make him come with her. If Sakura were anything like her she would most likely shove Shuichi in a suitcase and take him with her.

It was too late because Sakura was already running out the front door and running down the street. As she ran she thought, He's wrong! I'll find Shuichi if it's the last thing I do!

She found the block where her car was still parked. It seemed to be late afternoon because the sun was the color of blood red. She now found that her car was locked.

"Damn it!" she shouted, "Where the hell are my keys!"

It dawned on Sakura that she left her cell phone and keys at Hiro's house.

"Shit!" Sakura shouted again as she banged on the car door.

"Sakura wait!" she heard Hiro shout.

Looking back she asked, "Get the fuck away from me before I call the cops!"

"How are you gonna do that little missy?" Hiro asked as he held up her cell phone and keys.

"Give them to me!" Sakura demanded.

"Meow!" Hiro said as he held out her things.

Snatching them away Sakura said, "Thank you." then turned to her car.

Opening the car she got in and slammed the door shut. Hiro walked up next to the window and said, "If it helps then I know for sure that he lives in the northern part of San Francisco.'

Sakura smiled and put the keys in the ignition. Starting the car, she nodded, smiled, and drove off.

Hold on Uncle Eiri, Sakura thought, I'm here for you.

Sakura glanced over at the clock in her car. The time read: 4:15.

"It'll be eight o'clock by the time I get to Tokyo!" Sakura muttered, "I don't have that kind of time!" She then banged her fists on the steering wheel as she drove.

Tears ran down Sakura's cheeks as she thought, but why did Shuichi leave? It doesn't make any sense! What reason did they have to leave when they were both so much in love? It doesn't have to be this way… Why the hell did everything get so screwed up!

: TOKYO:

When Sakura got into Tokyo she was more disheveled than ever. Pulling out her cell phone she called her mother.

"Mom." Sakura whispered hoarsely, "What hospital are you at?"

"Memorial Tokyo hospital." Mika said crisply.

She was obviously angry that Sakura had disappeared all day without a word to anyone. Ryuichi was the only one who knew where Sakura had been. Touma would probably be furious later when he found out that Ryuichi knew where his daughter was and didn't tell her. Parking her car she got out only to find herself herded by paparazzi.

"Sakura!" magazine reporters shouted, "Is it true that, your uncle, famous novelist, Eiri Yuki is indeed hospitalized?"

"Step away from me please!" Sakura shouted, "I refuse to comment on anything!"

Before Sakura entered the hospital police squad cars pulled up and pushed all of them back. Walking up to the receptionist Sakura asked, "Eiri Yuki please."

"Third floor, room 111 to the right." the old woman said.

"Arigato!" Sakura said as she ran to the elevators.

The elevator ride seemed to last an eternity as Sakura waited for it to get up to the third floor. Once the elevator door started opening Sakura squeezed through and ran down the white hallway towards her right. She arrived in front of the door that held the numbers 111.

Mr. Claude was standing outside the door, "Miss Sakura?"

"Not now Mr. Claude." Sakura said as she started to put her hand on the door.

Mr. Claude grabbed her hand and said, "I wouldn't go in there."

Sakura shot him a disgusted look and snarled, "Let go if you know what is best for you."

"You have that look in your eyes." He whispered.

Sakura shot him another look. She then closed her eyes and touched the handle, "Very soon you'll pay. You'll pay for what you did." Sakura snarled. She opened the door leaving Mr. Claude there speechless. Sakura found her mother sobbing and her father holding her hand.

"Sakura!" Mika shouted running up and hugging her, "don't ever scare us like that again!"

"I'm sorry mom." Sakura cried as she embraced her mother.

Her father, Touma's face, seemed to age since Sakura had been gone.

"Please don't scare me like that again Sakura. I was scared that I was going to lose my only daughter." Touma said embracing Sakura as well.

"I'm all right daddy. You don't have to worry about me anymore." Sakura sighed.

When they were all done with their teary reunion Sakura looked upon the face of her dieing uncle. He looked so peaceful sleeping there on the bed, and his sickly appearance made him look like death was upon him. The truth was it looked like Eiri Yuki was close to death's clutches.

As Sakura walked over to the bed she saw that her uncle was now awake. Eiri Yuki's eyes were cold and now glaring at her. He said nothing but the look of pure hatred in his eyes gave away his disgust in being in Sakura's presence.

"I know that nothing I say will change your fate but I still love you even if you hate my guts." Sakura said taking his hand.

"Eiri has pneumonia." Mika said, "It's gotten so bad that he doesn't want to live any more. He's lost his will to live."

"That can't be. Uncle Eiri is too strong for that! He can make it!" Sakura whimpered trying her hardest not to cry.

Eiri Yuki continued glaring at his young niece. The young girl would not give in as she kissed his hand. His hands were very cold. Amber orbs stared into green ones. Sakura held his hand to her cheek.

"Your hands are so warm." Yuki whispered.

"Uncle Eiri please don't give up. Give me a smile like you used to." Sakura said as the dying novelist said nothing, "I'm going to pat your head the way you used to do for me and say that it's all right… It's all right because I'm here for you. Trust me Uncle Eiri… I won't let you go! And not like this!"

Eiri Yuki's eyes widened as he recalled a faint yet distant memory. He remembered the day that he dumped Shuichi. Shuichi had tears in his eyes and said the exact same thing as Sakura said. 'I won't let you go! And not like this!' Eiri Yuki didn't hear Sakura's words but instead Shuichi Shindo's echoed inside his head like a sickness.

"Sakura…" Mika said as she tried to hug her daughter and comfort her.

Sakura's parents tried to comfort her as Sakura then said, "I have to use the bathroom."

Sakura opened the door and ran down the empty, white hallway. Sakura knew nothing of the place but the only thing she did know was that she hated it. The hospital was a place of death. A horrid place… Upon her entrance to the bathroom Sakura pulled out her cell phone and dialed information.

"Information." the man drawled, "how may I help you."

"Yes. Please connect me to the Tokyo International airport." Sakura said.

"Please hold as we transfer you there." the man drawled.

No matter how… No matter what… I will you find you Shuichi Shindo and find out why you left Tokyo…Sakura thought as she stood there in the bathroom stall alone…


	5. Fateful Meeting

CHAPTER 5:

After asking about the flight and booking a flight for herself, Sakura barged out of the bathroom. Walking into Eiri Yuki's room Sakura bid them good night and farewell. Running out to her car Sakura drove as fast as the speed limit would allow her to go. Upon her arrival at the airport she took out her suitcase filled with her belongings and dragged it around the airport. She checked in and soon after she was boarded onto the plane. She was seated in first class and it seemed that not very many people were there. Making herself comfortable, Sakura fastened her seatbelt and fell fast asleep dreaming of the day that Shuichi Shindo and her uncle would get better.

: THAT MORNING IN SAN FRANCISCO:

"I'm finally here!" Sakura cried happily as she stretched.

During her flight she had slept all the way through the midnight snack and breakfast so she was very hungry. Sakura yawned and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and stretched once more. Isn't that the best feeling in the world? To stretch until it hurts? Once she got off the plane the food at the airport didn't seem so good.

Blech, Sakura thought, airport food.

Grabbing her baggage Sakura slowly walked out of the airport and into the San Franciscan sun. Deciding that she should ask people in the airport if they knew who or where Shuichi Shindo was Sakura did her best to try and speak English.

: AN HOUR LATER:

Sakura's searches lead her to nowhere. All of her attempts failed miserably.

"Man this sucks!" Sakura cursed as she decided to find a taxicab.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked her.

"Everywhere!" Sakura giggled, "I would like to see all of San Francisco!"

"You're not from around here are you?" he asked.

Once Sakura got a glimpse of his face she gasped. He was Japanese like her! Speaking her natural language Sakura said, "I need to go to the bank first and exchange money."

"Very well." he said.

"Oh! And before you get busy do you recognize this man?" Sakura asked taking the picture out.

"No. I haven't a clue who he is." the taxi driver said.

"Arigato." Sakura said crestfallen as they drove on to the bank.

Once, Sakura had exchanged her money they drove all over San Francisco! They drove all through apartment complexes, Chinatown, and along the beach even asking if they knew Shuichi Shindo. None of the people seemed to know or, even seen Shuichi.

"Arigato sir." Sakura said bowing as she paid the cab driver.

He drove away as she checked into the hotel he left her at. Inside the room was nice and warm. The day had since grown cold since the sun went down. With a sigh Sakura fell onto the bed and fell asleep.

Morning came Sakura got up with reluctance, got dressed, and went down for a swim at the pool. Even though she was on vacation Sakura knew that she needed to exercise. After swimming, Sakura retired to her room and showered. Now, she went to eat at the breakfast buffet. She ate and got ready for another day of searching for Shuichi Shindo.

Today Sakura's outfit consisted of jeans and a yellow top. Her hair was let down, and a large, yellow butterfly clip hung in her hair.

In and out of stores Sakura went looking for any trace of Shuichi Shindo. Finally, Sakura found a music store and intrigued by it went inside. She smiled and looked around. The curious girl walked toward the foreigner section of the music store. A look of pure surprise washed over her face as she saw that they indeed had her debut CD.

Sakura then made her way up to the front of the store and asked the store clerk in the best English she could, "Excuse me sir have you seen this man or heard of him?"

The store clerk looked at the picture and said, "Yes I know him! He's a regular customer at this shop."

Sakura's face brightened up and asked, "So you know where he lives?"

"No miss, I'm sorry. I don't have the authority to give out that information." the store clerk said.

Hitting her hand to her forehead Sakura then had a bright idea. She went towards the foreigner section and found her CD. Holding it up to the store clerk she said, "What do you say? I buy this CD to you and give it to you autographed and we'll call it even."

The store clerk laughed and said, "You're not really her! Why would Sakura Seguchi be in America when she's topping charts in Japan?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and laughed then started to sing, "I was so happy when you smiled. Your smile breaks through the clouds of gray. Far from the sunny days that lye in sleep. Waiting with patience for the spring when the flowers will bloom renewed again. Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today. Although the scars of yesterday remain. You can go on living as much as your heart believes. You can't be born again although you can change. Let's stay together always."

"You really are her." the desk clerk said surprised.

"Did you think I was lying?" Sakura asked.

"Still. Even if you are she I cannot give you the information you require. It's strictly classified." the desk clerk said.

"What a waste of my time." Sakura grumbled in Japanese.

"Miss! However I can tell you that the woman that works in the pawnshop across the street knows where he is." the desk clerk said.

"Arigato!" Sakura said joyously as she raced across the street.

The pawnshop was old and smelled very moldy.

UGH! Sakura thought covering her nose, it smells like shit in here.

"Sapphire Seguchi." an old woman's voice said in Japanese.

"Who goes? And how do you know my name?" Sakura asked.

"No need to fear me." the old woman's voice said as she emerged from the back room.

She was dressed in an entirely black kimono. Usually when one wears that they are mourning the death of someone that passed away. The old woman was shorter than Sakura. Her black hair was graying, and in a tight braid down her back. Her stunning blue eyes pierced Sakura's body like ice. The wrinkles placed upon her skin made her look ancient.

"And you are?" Sakura asked.

"Mrs. Frisby." the old woman said.

"Very well Mrs. Frisby how on earth do you know my name?" Sakura asked.

"I know a lot about you." Mrs. Frisby responded, "I know all about how you are looking for Mr. Shuichi Shindo and how your uncle is about to die, Eiri Yuki I believe is your uncle's name. Quite the talk of the town."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the mysterious woman and said, "The clerk at the music store told me that I could ask you if you knew where he was and I hope that you may be able to tell me."

"Mr. Shindo asked me specifically never to tell anyone of his whereabouts." she said.

"He would be my uncle if they were still together." Sakura muttered irritated.

"Yes, but they are not together and you have nothing to do with him so why don't you just leave my shop." Mrs. Frisby said.

"Please tell me Mrs. Frisby." Sakura begged, "I beg you! Time is running out!"

"Look at the time! It's time for my lunch break." Mrs. Frisby said, "You really must be going now. Good luck on your search dear. By the way… Your uncle is going to die. I know so."

With that she shooed Sakura away from the shop.

"Cold hearted bitch!" Sakura shouted at the door, "Baka numeruyo!" Sakura then cursed.

Sakura made her way back to the hotel crestfallen.

"Stupid geezer." Sakura muttered.

As Sakura was staring off into space on her balcony it grew darker. Soon after, night had fallen upon the town. Sighing Sakura decided to go down to the park a block down the street.

The park sounds like a good idea, Sakura thought.

Sakura walked to the park slower than ever. The park was beautiful. Even if it had just a tiny waterfall Sakura still loved it. A small series of steps lead up towards a sidewalk and park benches filled her left side of the path. Street lamps lit Sakura's way.

If I were Shuichi Shindo where would I be hiding? Sakura pondered as she sat down on the park bench.

Time was running short. It was nearing the end of the second day Eiri Yuki had to live.

What do I do? Sakura thought, I feel so helpless. Mom and dad must be worried sick about me. Sakura put her hands together in a praying motion and thought, please, if there is someone out there, give my parents a sign and let them know I'm okay…

Looking at her cell phone she saw that the time was now 12:01.

"Day three is just beginning." Sakura said.

Without another word Sakura left the park and walked back to the hotel. Sighing a deep sigh of frustration Sakura drifted off into and uneasy sleep.

: AT NINE O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING:

Sakura decided to take the day off from searching and enjoy a much-needed rest. She spent the day at the beach swimming in the cool, green, sparkling ocean. Along with that she tanned (or at least tried to) and ate some of the best seafood in her life.

Stretching she wrapped a towel around herself, and headed towards the hotel when the sun was going down, feeling guilty.

I should have taken this day to look for Shuichi, Sakura thought miserably. Walking into her room she sighed, "Day three will soon be over. And I still haven't found Shuichi-kun."

Removing her clothes Sakura got into the shower and washed her body.

This feels so good, Sakura thought as the water ran down her body.

After, her long, hot, relaxing shower, Sakura stepped out dripping wet. Putting her hair into a towel she started to get dressed. Her outfit consisted of a beige Tommy Hilfigure sweat outfit and a white belly shirt. Reapplying her make-up Sakura walked outside into the cool night breeze. Sakura decided to get a coffee and walked down the block to the left to see if she could find the Starbucks coffee shop. Sure enough she found it. Sakura walked inside to find that it was empty except for a few people sitting at the tables. Once up at the counter she ordered a mocha chiller. Paying for it Sakura took the seat towards the window.

She stared out at the people passing by. Laying her head on the table she heard someone else walk in. Sakura started to cry.

What have I done? Uncle Yuki! Sakura thought.

Someone put his or her hand on her shoulder as Sakura looked up startled.

"Are you all right miss?" the man asked.

He had this kind face and deep violet eyes. There was no shine in his eyes. They looked empty and sad, like dark endless corridors with no light. His hair was a light brown color. His face was young looking and had as many wrinkles as her uncle Yuki.

"Your face…" Sakura trembled as she stared deep into his violet orbs.

The man looked at her puzzled, "Are you all right miss?"

"I-I think so…" Sakura said dazed.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Sakura Seguchi." Sakura answered as she held her necklace with one shaking hand.

The man's jaw dropped at the name.

It can't be her? What would that bastard's daughter be doing here? Is it possible Seguchi sent her here? The man thought.

"It's you…" Sakura muttered as the man walked out of the shop.

"I'll see you later miss." the man said.

Sakura too shocked to do anything sat there as she watched him walk out of the shop.

"Wait!" Sakura called.

She got looks from all the people in the coffee shop and ran out of Starbucks. She looked to her right where she saw the man. He was very well now down the street.

"Wait!" Sakura cried tears still running down her cheeks.

The man turned around and asked, "What the hell do you want from me?"

They were in the middle of the street and it was still a red light. Sakura stood there staring at the man with the light brown hair, panting and unmoving.

"Listen, I can't help you kid so find someone else…" the man told her coldly.

"It's you isn't it?" Sakura cried, "you're Shuichi Shindo aren't you?"

"That name has long since been forgotten to me…" Shuichi said as he walked onto the sidewalk.

The light turned green and a car came zooming toward Sakura. Sakura looked at the car unable to move. She saw a flash of white and green light and felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder. Her body collided with sidewalk and pavement from the street.

"Do you wanna get killed you japs? You stupid chink fuckers!" the driver in the car said as he drove off.

Sakura sighed as she looked up at the man that was holding her in his arms. He lay there wheezing and panting just as hard as she was. He got up first and helped Sakura up next. Sakura stood there still not saying a word… She could not believe she found Shuichi Shindo so quickly. But the next step was to convince him to come back to Tokyo. The man that stood in front of her was a crybaby and a stubborn mule at times.

"You should watch for where you're going." Shuichi said, "this is America, not Tokyo, and you're most likely to get killed."

"I understand." Sakura said as she touched the butterfly necklace on her neck.

When she took her hand off Shuichi saw what Sakura had been hiding under her hand the whole time. It was the pink butterfly necklace that Mika had taken away from Sakura a long time ago. Shuichi had always thought the Mika burned it or threw it away but it was evident that she didn't because there on Sakura's neck it was.

"That necklace." Shuichi stammered, "Where did you get it?"

"This?" Sakura asked touching her neck, "you gave it to me, once upon a time. Don't you remember Uncle Shuichi?"

Shuichi chuckled and said, "It's been awhile since I've been called that."

"Uncle Shuichi…" Sakura started to stay but was then followed by an awkward silence.

"Well I guess I'd better be going." Shuichi smiled as he started to turn around and leave.

"Don't go!" Sakura pleaded as he turned around. Finding her voice Sakura asked, "I want to know… Uncle Shuichi… Why did you and Uncle Yuki break it off?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it." Shuichi sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Uncle Shuichi!" Sakura whimpered as she ran into his arms.

"It's all right Sakura." Shuichi said as he patted her head like he used to.

"Why did you leave? I missed you so much! You promised me that you two would always be together forever! What happened to that promise you made me?" Sakura cried as she banged on the older man's chest, "It didn't have to end this way!"

"Hush now Sakura. I'm fine and so are you… It's better that we're apart…" Shuichi said.

"No it's not!" Sakura shouted, "He's dieing Uncle Shuichi."

"What?" Shuichi asked as he pulled the young woman away from his arms, "then, if he's destined to die alone then so am I."

"No! You were meant to be together. I know so… Then why after all these years would you remember who I am and how much you loved him when I bring him up…" Sakura whimpered.

"You have to understand me Sakura." Shuichi said as he held her upper arms and stared deep into her green orbs, "Don't you see Sakura? There's nothing left for me in Tokyo to go back to!"

"Yes, there is! You have me and Mr. Hiro and Ryuichi! But most importantly you have Yuki. As he's laying there in his death bed all he can think of is you." Sakura said.

"That's not true." Sakura whimpered.

"Yes it is." Shuichi said bitterly, "believe me Sakura Seguchi this was for the best."

"You're wrong… You've never stopped loving him. I can see the hurt in your eyes. They're crying out for help. I'm here for you Uncle Shuichi." Sakura said as she took the picture out of her pocket, "he thinks about you even now… Why would he keep this after all these years? And if I'm correct Uncle Yuki doesn't like to hold onto the past…"

Shuichi took the picture out of Sakura's hands and examined it carefully. His eyes seemed to glow just a little bit when he saw the picture. The shine that used to be there was coming back.

"May I ask why is your hair that color? Isn't it pink?" Sakura asked.

"I got dumped a long time ago." Shuichi said, "I needed a change. I'm sorry Sakura but there's nothing I can do to help you…"

"Come back to Tokyo with me! Come back!" Sakura cried.

"You wouldn't understand." Shuichi said pushing Sakura out of his way.

"I won't take that answer!" Sakura shouted.

"Leave me alone if you know what's best for you." Shuichi threatened.

"Please Uncle Shuichi!" Sakura sobbed throwing her arms around him.

At that moment Shuichi's heart softened as he embraced the girl back. For just that moment his heart of ice was now beginning to melt. Her warm breath tickled his left ear as she ceased to cry.

"Please hear me out!" Sakura begged, "He's in the hospital! He's about to die! Please you need to come back to Tokyo! He's dieing of a broken heart!"

Bowing before him Shuichi stared at the girl in utter shock. Was Touma Seguchi's daughter really asking for help? Or was another one of his tricks to get him to come back to NG Records? There was no sure way of telling.

"He doesn't love me anymore. And I don't love him either." Shuichi whimpered.

"Nonsense. They say that when you love someone you never really stop loving them. I know that you never really stopped loving him no matter what you say. I have no say in what you should do in your life but if you acted this impulsively and irresponsibly then please fix your mistakes and come back to Tokyo! Uncle Yuki is already repenting for his sins by dieing slowly in a hospital bed… All alone. I'm sure… That if he could see you one last time… Before he died… I'm sure he would be very happy." Sakura said.

"How do I know that this isn't one of Seguchi's tricks? How do I know that he didn't just send you here to get me to sign with NG again?" Shuichi asked.

"If you think that then why would he send his daughter of all people? He always did say that Yuki belonged to him so why would he want you back in the picture?" Sakura asked.

Shuichi's eyes widened in shock.

Could she really be telling the truth? Shuichi asked.

"I still have my doubts." Shuichi said. Shuichi eyed Sakura again sighed and said, "All right… What do you want me to do?"

"Return to Tokyo with me tonight." Sakura said.

It was at that moment that everything was starting to get better. Shuichi looked a little younger… And the shine that had left his eyes a long time ago was returning again.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! THIS SONG DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! IT BELONGS TO SOMETHING FROM INUYASHA! PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**_


	6. I Found you but why do you turn Away?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Sorry it took so long! Here's the next chappie! I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! _

CHAPTER 6:

"Sakura, I can't come back with you tonight…" Shuichi sighed.

"And why not?" Sakura whined.

"The passport! I think mine expired!" Shuichi lied.

"I don't care! You're coming with me to Tokyo Uncle Shuichi! And I won't hear any ands, ifs, or buts about it!" Sakura demanded.

"I don't know if I can do it…" Shuichi sighed.

"You can, believe me when I say this Uncle Shuichi. He wants you back! He needs you right now at a time like this!" Sakura said.

"I knew before you came here…" Shuichi muttered.

"But- wait a second! How did you know?" Sakura asked.

"I got the call from Hiro a few days ago…" Shuichi explained, "he said that he wanted me to come back but I told him no. Then, Mrs. Frisby said that a young girl with brown hair and green eyes came looking for me."

"So you knew all along?" Sakura shouted.

"Yes…" Shuichi sighed.

"Then why did you try and run away?" Sakura demanded.

"I was afraid of my past… Don't you know what happened?" Shuichi asked, now starting to raise his voice.

"Uncle Shuichi." Sakura said as she got down on her knees as she grabbed his hand, "please come back! I need you! But most of all Eiri needs you!"

"I-I-I…" Shuichi stammered.

He then began to run away. Sakura scrambled up and ran after him as she pushed people out of the way. Her chase leads her into the park. By the time she got there she was sweating and her hair was in tangles. Brushing the fly away hair from her eyes Sakura scanned the park benches. She found Shuichi crying into his knees there.

"Uncle Shuichi!" Sakura cried as she panted.

"Just go away! Why do you persist? Eiri just wanted me out of his life. He doesn't want me, or you, or even Mika or Touma in his life anymore…" Shuichi shouted.

"Baka!" Sakura screamed as she began to cry. She shook her head and said, "He wants you back in his life! He misses me and mom and even my dad! Shuichi he needs you!"

"No, _you_ need me to keep him alive. Otherwise he would die…" Shuichi trembled.

"How could you say such cruel and heartless things? I should have known some of my uncle rubbed off on you! You're not Uncle Shuichi! What happened? The Shuichi I knew was fun and kind! He would never act this way! What happened?" Sakura screamed as she picked him up by his shirt, "what did you do to Uncle Shuichi? Bring that pink haired baka everyone loved so much back to me!"

"Face the music kiddo I'm not the guy I used to be. It would be better off if you forgot we ever met."

"I should have known… I should have known! My uncle is going to die and it's your entire fault! Just because you're acting like a selfish bastard like him!" Sakura shouted clenching her fists as he walked away.

"You don't know anything kid."

"Well, maybe I would if you just told me what was wrong!"

"You'd never understand… No one understands…"

"You're the one who abandoned him! What the hell are you talking about?"

"I did it because I loved him so much. If Yuki wanted to leave then it was best I let him go. A young, foolish, little, girl would never understand…"

"Why didn't you persist like you always did then?" Sakura asked, "What stopped you?"

"I-I- was threatened. I didn't want Yuki to get hurt so I left." Shuichi repeated.

"Uncle Shuichi…" Sakura said as she hugged his shoulders, "I want to understand. I want us to eat meals together, and talk together, I want us all to go to picnics together and I just want us to be together…"

: FLASHBACK:

"_We'll always be together right?" a seven-year-old Sakura asked._

"_I promise. Now go run along and play." Eiri Yuki told his niece._

"_Okay!" she laughed and ran off._

"_She really is a sweet kid." Shuichi told Eiri, "I hope that she stays that way for a long time because it would really suck if she wound up-" Shuichi tried to say but was cut off when Eiri Yuki kissed him._

_Eiri's heated tongue met Shuichi's in a passionate, hungry kiss. Yuki's tongue won the battle for dominance. Shuichi could feel Yuki exploring the hot, heated, depths of his mouth. Shuichi didn't mind at all. All he could think about was the touch of Yuki's tongue against his. He could still remember his closed eyes and the bittersweet scent of summer and freshly cut grass underneath him. He could still remember Yuki's body on top of him. He could still feel Yuki's hands on his body every time he thought of all the times they made love. And he could still remember Yuki's words… The ones that made him leave for ten years… And they pierced his heart like a dagger. _

_Dear god, just rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed. I can't live without his love anymore… I can't live without him, Shuichi thought._

: END FLASHBACK:

All Suichi Shindo could do at that moment was just cry and cry and cry. It felt like the first time in his life he was accepted and as if he were forgiven… He could feel Sakura's arms around his thin, aging body.

"All right, I'll go back to Tokyo with you." Shuichi stammered as he calmed down, "on one condition."

"Anything." Sakura smiled.

"You buy me strawberry pocky when we get there." He said as he licked his lips.

"If you're talking about lubricant then no…" Sakura joked.

"I've been dieing for strawberry pocky since I came here. It's my favorite thing in the whole world." Shuichi smiled.

"It's a deal… Uncle!" Sakura laughed as she extended out her hand.

He took it and shook it sealing their bargain.

"But first, I'll need to go and pack…" Shuichi laughed as he stuck his pointer finger up indicating his point.

Sakura nodded as they walked back towards the street slowly. You know how when you cry and then you feel so tired afterwards? That was how both were feeling, neither one willing to admit it.

Shuichi then whistled for a taxi. A yellow taxi pulled up after Shuichi whistled as Sakura muttered, "You have to teach me how to do that sometime."

Shuichi smiled at the young woman standing next to him. She was so innocent, untainted and pure. Sakura had an understanding that Shuichi never expected to be there. Sakura felt she was being stared at as they entered the taxi. She looked back at him and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine now that you're here." Shuichi assured her.

Sakura gave a small smile as the taxi driver sighed, "Young love. Are you two planning on getting hitched soon?"

They both sweet dropped and laughed Sakura saying, "He's my uncle!" And Shuichi saying, "She's my niece!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean no harm!" the taxi driver said quickly as he asked, "where to?"

"Broken Dreams Boulevard." Shuichi answered.

"No way! You live on that street?" Sakura gawked, "that's the most famous street in all of San Francisco!"

Shuichi smiled and said, "When you're a retired pop idol like me it's nice to settle down in a place where you can still get your name in the papers."

Sakura giggled and said, "Wow. You are amazing Uncle Shuichi…"

"As a matter a fact Sakura, how did you get Hiro's address? Nobody but-" Shuichi started to say but Sakura cut him off.

"Nobody but Ryuichi Sakuma has it." Sakura finished as she looked out the window and sighed, "good old Ryuichi… He is like a brother to me. We get in trouble together and cause mischief together. It's quite the highlight of his stays in Tokyo…"

"I'm sure that the tabloids had a field day with you two." Shuichi commented.

"Not really, because we were always incognito." Sakura laughed.

"Sounds just like Ryuichi, but he always blows it don't he?" Shuichi laughed.

Sakura giggled and said, "Yes, always the center of attention…" Sakura sighed.

"I'll be out in a few minutes. Just wait in the taxi." Shuichi instructed.

Sakura nodded as she watched Shuichi go into his house. It was a grand and luxurious house, painted white and pink. Even if it was pink it was still the best looking house Sakura had ever laid her eyes on.

Wow, whoever knew that Shuichi had a good taste in houses, Sakura thought as she gawked at the house.

A half an hour later Shuichi was dragging a small suitcase and putting a jacket out as he walked out of his house.

That took and awful long time, Sakura thought as she sweat dropped.

: AT THE AIRPORT:

They purchased tickets and got on the next flight, which was an hour. Shuichi twiddled his thumbs nervously as Sakura put her hands on top of them. She smiled sincerely and said in Japanese, "Don't be afraid. I'll be with you…"

Shuichi gave a nervous smile and looked like he was about to be sick.

"I haven't seen him in ten years…" Shuichi said in Japanese back, "not since Mr. K…"

"Noni? What does Mr. K have to do with anything?" Sakura asked.

"He was the reason why…" Shuichi whispered.

"Why what?" Sakura trembled.

"Why I left Japan…" Shuichi mumbled.

"Mr. K?" Sakura asked trembling more, "is my father's personal body guard and assistant."


	7. Sakura Tells It All

CHAPTER 7:

Sakura: Konichiwa! Gome sai minna-san! Forgive my lack of explaining situations to you! This chapter will explain everything to you from my point of view! I hope you enjoy and get a better understanding of what is going on!

In the first chapter we introduce our main characters. My father Touma, my mother Mika, Uncle Shuichi, Mr. Hiro, and my dieing uncle, the famous novelist Eiri Yuki.

Naturally, my uncle was a very cold person before he met Shuichi. He thought everyone was out for himself or herself and that there was no one truly good in the world. It was Shuichi's persistence and happy mood that drew my uncle closer to him… He doesn't like to let go of the past, but it was a good thing that he kept that picture of Shuichi and him! Even though I'm not really close to my Uncle Eiri, I want to help him. I remembered how happy he was with Shuichi and I wasn't going to let my mother's feelings towards him make him colder than ice…

Shuichi Shindo is the craziest person you could ever come into contact with! Crazy is the only world that I can think of to describe this man. He is generally impulsive and a big crybaby. But his impulsiveness and kindness is what drew me towards this spunky pink head. Or better yet, brunette. When Shuichi says that, 'He got dumped and needed a change,' he meant that he wanted to move on from the past, although we all know that he could never forget about Yuki. That was the thing about these two. Their love was destined to be… Just not at that time…

**What I would give for them to be _together_ again. **

Mr. Hiro is now married, as you all know. His wife is expecting a child. I really didn't get along very well with her. I fully support my Uncle Yuki and Shuichi's relationship, and therefore, her announcing that she was engaged to my uncle was not a smart move. Mr. Hiro played a big role in my life by helping me to find Shuichi. As you recall he told me what part of San Francisco he lived in, saving me a lot of time looking for him.

I hardly talk about Mr. K, but he is a very shady man. He wears sunglasses the majority of the time and kept his long, blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. It is his entire fault that Shuichi left. After he raped Shuichi, he placed a threat on Yuki's life and demanded that Shuichi leave Japan or he would kill Yuki. Shuichi, caring so deeply for Yuki did the best thing he could think of… He left Japan. But before Shuichi could break anything off, Yuki dumped Shuichi knowing the circumstances both were in. If their love wasn't meant to be, then they should get on with their lives. The only clue to his past thatwas left behind was his best friend Hiro's phone number, which he gave to his pop idol Ryuichi Sakuma.

Ryuichi, although he is very old right now is one of best friends you could ever have. He let me go rampaging through Kyoto and didn't even tell my father! You could say that he's like a brother to me. Now, as you may recall, I ran into Ryu while I was going to run away, and I guess you could call it pure coincidence… Or fate… But it was all thanks to Ryuichi that I was able to locate Mr. Hiro…

There are a lot of flashbacks, like the time when my Uncle Yuki saw the young me, holding a daisy out as a gift. Shuichi, Eiri, and Mr. Hiro basically remember me as a young child since. Now, they tell me that I look a lot like my father Touma. True, I may have his facial expressions and eyes, but trust me; I'm nothing like him. Also, another flashback that is very important was the death of my cousin Suguru Fujisaki. In case you were all wondering, he died after the picnic.

My mother doesn't want to have anything to do with Yuki because of the way he treated her way back when. This went on during my seven year old life so I only remember bits and pieces of it. My mother is a very caring person but when she wants her way, she gets it. For example, like the time that she tried to dispose of the necklace that Shuichi gave to me. Too bad that it didn't work because I found out about it ten years later in a dream. Anyhow, it's also a fact that she has a hot temper and it drives her to get what she wants…

Mr. K is a bastard. I know I talked about him before but this is a matter of most importance. He was the old manager for Bad Luck and now, he is my father's personal bodyguard. I didn't recognize the name at first because now he goes by Mr. Claude. Also, he still wears sunglasses, the case being that he dyed his hair and that it is now short. Meaning he went from a dirty blonde with long hair to black and short hair. Michael Jackson freak…

Again, it was Shuichi's personality that drew Mr. K to him. It was the lust that drove Mr. K to do what he did. It drove him insane. In my opinion, even if you are insane, it doesn't give you the right to kill someone… And the nerve of that man to kill his boss's family no less my dear cousin Suguru!

He killed my cousin Suguru Fujisaki. Suguru found out what happened and so he must have done something to the car because that is how Suguru died… My dear cousin's life ended in a tragic car accident. If my suspicions are confirmed it was fixed. Mr. K killed Suguru. Even though I didn't know him that well, he will still be dear to me… Mr. Claude killed Suguru, and for that, he will pay. He will pay for hurting Shuichi and my Uncle Yuki… That's a solid promise…

I hope that you got a better insight of what is happening! I look forward to my adventures and what will happen once Uncle Shuichi and I return to Tokyo!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT BUT I WANTED EVERYONE TO UNDERSTAND WHAT WAS GOING ON! OH YES, IF YOU HAVE ANY MORE QUESTIONS ABOUT MY STORY, THEN PLEASE ASK SO THAT I MAY EXPLAIN! THANK YOU FOR LISTENING!_


	8. Always

Finding Shuichi

Chapter 8:

"Don't worry Uncle Shuichi." Sakura said as they landed in Tokyo Japan.

Shuichi couldn't stop trembling, "This is the first time in ten years that I'm setting foot back in Japan."

"It will be all right." Sakura said as she walked out into the parking lot. She saw that her car was still there. Amazingly, it had not been towed, "This way."

Sakura lead Shuichi to her car and opened the trunk. He put his things in the trunk and Sakura did next. Shuichi then got into the passenger seat as Sakura got into the drivers.

"You know Sakura." Shuichi said, "I'm surprised that you still have that necklace. I thought that Mika threw it away."

"They tried. Obviously they couldn't. They hid it in a place that they thought I would never find it. I found it though." Sakura explained.

"I'm glad that they kept it." Shuichi smiled.

"So am I." Sakura answered as she drove east on the highway towards the highway, "I hate to be he bearer of bad news but Mr. Claude will be there."

Sakura looked at Shuichi and saw him go rigid and pale, "Mr. K?"

Sakura nodded and said, "He won't do anything to you. As long as he's in a public place he won't touch you. And since you're with me, my father will have his balls if he touches a hair on my head."

Shuichi nodded meekly and thought, what have I gotten into?

The rest of the car ride was driven in silence. When Sakura pulled up to the hospital she saw that the paparazzi hadn't left.

Don't these people ever give up? Sakura sighed annoyed and pulled up towards the back.

She saw that a few policemen were standing there and escorted her and Shuichi in.

"Miss Seguchi." A black police officer asked, "who is that with you? Is he your relative?"

Sakura didn't answer as she was escorted into the elevator, "That will be all gentleman. Thank you for escorting me this far."

The policemen looked at her shocked as the elevator doors closed.

"That wasn't a good idea. Now they're going to be suspicious." Shuichi said.

"Let them. I do not care. They have no proof of anything. Everything in this hospital is confidential." Sakura said.

"You really think ahead don't you?" Shuichi sighed.

Sakura smirked and said, "I'm not as impulsive as someone I know."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Shuichi asked offensively.

Sakura giggled as the elevator door opened. She saw a blonde haired man with green eyes like her own staring back at her.

"Daddy?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura!" Touma said as he threw his arms around her, "honey why did you leave? Your mother and I have been worried sick!"

"I'm fine now daddy. Let's go see Uncle Yuki." Sakura said.

Touma looked up from Sakura's shoulder and saw an older Shuichi Shindo looking at him.

"I'm sorry daddy. I went to America to go find Uncle Shuichi. I'm sorry I disobeyed you but Uncle Yuki needs him daddy." Sakura reasoned.

"That's quite all right Sakura." Touma said as he grabbed her arm.

"Let's go Shuichi." Sakura said as she took his hand in hers.

Her hands are so warm, Shuichi thought as he held tightly onto Sakura's left hand.

They made a left down the white hallway and walked towards room 111. Mika was standing in front of the door with Mr. K as she sobbed. She had her mouth in a hanky and her eyes were red and swollen from crying so much.

"Sakura?" Mika asked as she gazed upon her young daughter.

"Mom." Sakura said, "I'll explain everything to you later but please you have to let me do this."

"What's going on? Who is-" Mika said then stopped short.

She recognized full well who the man behind Sakura was. It was Shuichi Shindo. The pink haired baka that had stolen her kid brother's heart. Sakura nodded as she opened the room's door. Sakura's heat beat faster and faster than ever. Would her uncle be all right? She didn't know. The answers lay behind this door. Time was running short and she knew that every minute was precious. Shuichi lingered behind her as she grabbed his right hand and led him inside.

"Uncle Yuki?" Sakura spoke softly.

Her eyes widened in shock. He looked so fragile and a breathing mask was placed over his mouth. The man that lay on the bed looked broken and about to die.

"Yuki…" Shuichi whimpered as he walked slowly.

"Uncle Yuki please wake up!" Sakura begged as she held his cold hand, "Uncle Yuki I've brought Shuichi back to you! You're not alone!"

The blonde haired novelist opened his swollen eyes slowly as he gazed upon his young niece's face.

"Get out of here Sakura." Yuki said coldly, "let me die in peace!"

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked again.

Eiri Yuki turned his face to look at who was calling him.

Could it be? Was it possible? Could it be that the voice he had wanted to hear for so long was here with him? It wasn't possible! Eiri Yuki could not believe what he was seeing.

"You stupid baka! Why did you come back?" Eiri Yuki asked tears brimming in his eyes.

_**I hear a voice say, "Don't be so blind…" **_

_**It's telling me all these things you would probably hide**_

_**Am I… your one and only desire?**_

_**Am I the reason you breathe?**_

_**Or am I the reason you cry?**_

"Sakura brought me to you…" Shuichi said hoarsely.

"You better get out while you still have a chance." Yuki said.

"No! I won't run any more." Shuichi said firmly.

Yuki began to cry. Tears ran down the sides of his cheeks as Shuichi took his hand and kissed it.

For ten years I've been longing for his touch, his lips, his stupid remarks to make me laugh, Eiri Yuki thought then closed his eyes.

_**Always! Always! Always! Always! Always! Always! **_

_**I just can't live without you!**_

"Uncle Yuki!" Sakura shouted as she saw the heart monitor go down for his heart, "someone get help!"

The doctors and nurses were already a few steps ahead of Sakura because nurses and doctors came in and tried to save Eiri Yuki's life. Mr. K grabbed Sakura around her waist and dragged her out.

_**I love you…**_

_**I hate you…**_

_**I can't get around you…**_

_**I breathe you…**_

_**I taste you…**_

_**I can't live without you!**_

_**I just can't take anymore!**_

_**This life of solitude!**_

_**I guess that I'm out the door!**_

_**And now I'm done with you!**_

"Sakura!" Shuichi cried as he held his hand out to her.

He managed to grab her hand but his hands were so sweaty that their grasp was broken easily.

"Uncle Yuki!" Sakura cried as Mr. K ran out with her. Touma and Mika were nowhere to be seen as Sakura was brought down the hallway.

Mr. K brought her into a room with a lock on it and had a series of vending machines.

"You ruined everything!" K shouted.

_**I feel like you don't want me around**_

_**I guess I'll pack all my things**_

_**I guess I'll see you around**_

_**It's all… Been bottled up until now…**_

_**As I walk out your door…**_

_**All I can hear is the sound….**_

"No you did! It's your entire fault that Shuichi left Tokyo! You're the one who raped him! You're the one who threatened him and I will NEVER forgive you for that!" Sakura shouted as she balled her hands into fists.

"This is the last time you interfere with my plans Sakura Seguchi!" K shouted as he brought out a gun, "It's a shame that your life has to end this early. You would have been better off if you just stayed out of this!"

Sakura started sweating nervously as she looked for a way of escape. K slowly pulled the trigger as she heard the gun shot. Dropping down to the floor Sakura watched the bullet hit a vending machine. The machine exploded and gave Sakura time to open the door. Faster than the speed of light Sakura ran out into the hallway. She saw Ryuichi standing in the hallway.

_**Always! Always! Always! Always! Always! Always! **_

_**I just can't live without you!**_

"Ryu! Get out of here!" Sakura shouted as she pushed him down to the ground.

Another gunshot was heard and missed again.

"Come out! Come out wherever you are!" K catcalled.

_**I love you**…_

_**I hate you…**_

_**I can't get** **around you...**_

_**I breathe you…**_

_**I taste you…**_

_**I can't live without you!**_

_**I just can't take anymore!**_

_**This life of solitude!**_

_**I guess that** **I'm out the door!**_

_**And now I'm done with you!**_

"What? Is he mad?" Ryu shouted.

"Let's go!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed his hand and started running.

"There's no escape!" K shouted as he aimed the gun toward the back of Sakura's head.

A gunshot was heard but missed again. Shuichi Shindo was there forcing K to shoot all of the bullets into the ceiling. K desperately tried to shake Shuichi off but couldn't.

_**I love you…**_

_**I hate you…**_

_**I can't live without you!**_

"Run Sakura!" Shuichi shouted.

Sakura looked back and saw K throw Shuichi against the wall with great force. Shuichi groaned in pain and opened his eyes. K took out a knife and went to stab Shuichi. Thinking quickly Sakura saw a metal table with needles of all sorts on it.

"Hey K!" Sakura shouted as K looked at her.

Sakura gave the table a mighty push and sent it skidding down the hallway toward K. K didn't have enough time to react because the metal table hit him. Needles went flying everywhere as some pierced into K's flesh. He gave a howl like a coyote and started to pull them out.

_**I left my** **head** **around your** **heart…**_

_**Why would you tear my world apart?**_

Why aren't the police up here, Sakura thought.

"You'll never be able to escape! No matter how much you try to fight me you'll be dead by the time the police get to you!" K shouted.

"What have you done with my parents?" Sakura shouted.

"They're alive. For the moment." K laughed.

_**Always… Always… Always… Always…** _

"Tomare! Tomare!" Sakura shrieked as she backed up in the hallway.

There was water on the floor for some reason and Sakura slipped and continued backing up with Ryuichi at her side.

"You tell me to stop?" K laughed, "how can I when I'm having this much fun?"

"Stop it!" Sakura shrieked again.

"It's too late for that princess." K said as he moved in on Sakura and held the knife up in the air. He was standing right in front of her as he said, "all is fair in love and war princess! Now die!"

Sakura cried out and didn't feel a thing. She opened her eyes to see Ryuichi in front of her. She heard the sickening sound of a knife being pulled out of flesh.

"Ryuichi!" Sakura cried as he fell into her arms.

Blood came out of his mouth as he asked, "Are you all right Sakura?"

"Ryuichi! Please stay with me! Don't go!" Sakura cried as she felt his blood pool into her hands, "No!" Sakura shouted as tears fell down her cheeks, "Ryuichi come back!"

_**I see… The blood all over your hands…**_

K smiled and licked the knife containing Ryuichi's blood, "That's right! Suffer Sakura Seguchi! Suffer and then die a slow painful death!"

_**Does it make you feel more like a man?**_

_**Was it all just part of your plan?**_

_**This pistol's shakin' in my hands…**_

_**And all I hear is the sound…**_

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura sobbed.

"Because… I want only one person and one alone. I want Shuichi Shindo. If anyone gets in my way I'll kill them… Too bad Suguru was your age when he met his untimely death." K said, "You should have seen his face before I killed him."

"You killed Suguru you bastard!" Sakura screamed.

"Yes, quite the beauty of it." K said, "All he could think about was you. He said not touch a hair on your head. That was his dieing wish. And I simply cannot ignore the wish of a dead man. I knew that keeping you around would mean trouble but I did it anyway. You were next on my death list after your dear old cousin Suguru, but that was his wish. You interfered with my plans one too many times Sakura Seguchi and now you die. Say hello to Suguru in hell for me."

_**I love you…**_

_**I hate you…**_

_**I can't get** **around you…**_

_**I breathe you…**_

_**I taste you…**_

_**I can't live without you!**_

_**I just can't take anymore!**_

_**This life of** **solitude!**_

_**I guess that I'm out the door!**_

_**And now I'm done with you!**_

"Stop it K!" Ryuichi wheezed.

"Don't strain yourself!" Sakura cried as she held his hand.

"It's over K!" a man said.

Mr. Hiro stood there with a katana.

How did he get here? And how dies he know how to use a katana? Sakura thought as she looked upon Hiro's face.

"More fun!" K laughed as Hiro stepped out of the bathroom slowly.

_**I love you…**_

_**I hate you…**_

_**I can't live without you!**_

"Hold on Ryu! You can't go! Not like this!" Sakura cried as Hiro and K began a sword fight.

Sakura could hear the sounds of policemen trying to break open the hospital doors. She could hear helicopters outside and the instant clashing of swords. Hiro then pulled a move and knocked K's sword out of his hands.

"It's over." Hiro snarled.

"Not quite." K said as he pulled out another gun.

Sakura thought that he was going to shoot Hiro but instead Sakura saw him shoot the glass window and pull Hiro out with him. Hiro dropped his sword and hung onto the flag post for dear life.

"Mr. Hiro!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards the window.

K was holding onto Hiro'slegs so the pole was quickly bending.

"Get out of here Sakura!" Hiro shouted, "His gun is loaded!"

"Move!" Shuichi shouted as he pushed Sakura out of the way.

Shuichi grabbed Hiro's arms as Sakura looked for something to make K let go of Hiro. She saw a heavy encyclopedia and shouted, "Hiro move!"

Quickly acting Hiro moved his legs out as Sakura dropped the book on his head. K still wouldn't give up.

_**I love you…**_

_**I hate you…**_

_**I can't get around you…**_

_**I breathe you…**_

_**I taste you…**_

_**I can't live without you!**_

_**I just can't take anymore!**_

_**This life of solitude!**_

_**I pick myself off the floor**_

_**And now I'm done with you!**_

Sakura didn't need to struggle anymore because the helicopter flew in and policemen worked hard to get K off of Hiro. Shuichi pulled Hiro up as Mr. K gave a cry of defeat and shouted, "I'll be back Sakura! And then I'll kill you!"

With one last attempt to kill Sakura K shot the gun. The bullet hit its target because it hit Sakura. She felt the bullet pierce her skin and felt pain in her lower stomach. Sakura gasped as she felt her necklace break. When Sakura hit the floor her butterfly necklace flew off to the side.

"Sakura!" Shuichi shouted as he picked Sakura up bridal style, "open your eyes! Wake up damn it!"

_**Always…** _

_**Always…** _

_**Always…**_

"Uncle Shuichi promise me that you and Uncle Yuki will be happy and keep on living." Sakura trembled as she grabbed his shoulders.

"Sakura you're going to be all right." Shuichi sobbed.

"Do you think a silly klutz like me could be happy? Tell my parents I love them very much." Sakura smiled as she coughed up a little bit of blood, "I'm off to the other world now…"

"Sakura!" Hiro shouted.

Sakura let out a final breath and went limp in Shuichi's arms. Her world faded into darkness. The next time she thought she was awake; she was floating in an abyss of white. She felt safe in someone's arms. Everything was a blur for Sakura. When her vision cleared up, she saw she was in the arms of an angel. White wings were wrapped around her. She saw that she was wearing a white dress that flowed down to the ground. It had jewels embedded in it at the top of the dress.

Where am I? Sakura thought, wasn't I at the hospital?

She looked up into the face of the angel that was holding her in their arms. She found a green haired chocolate-eyed boy looking at her. She sighed and buried her cheek into his chest. Sakura knew full well who the boy was. She recognized him as her dear cousin Suguru Fujisaki.

"Suguru…" Sakura whispered, "You're so warm. Is it my time to go?"

"No, Sakura it's not." Suguru told her.

"Your wings are beautiful." Sakura smiled as she hugged him tighter.

"I've come here to give you a message. It's not your time Sakura. Wake up." Suguru told her as he hugged Sakura protectively.

"I don't want to leave you cousin." Sakura whispered, "I want to stay here in your arms and feel safe forever."

"Sakura I was your age when I died. Listen to me when I say that I missed out on a lot of things. The thing that matters is I'm not in pain anymore. You can't come with me now because that is your destiny." Suguru told her.

"But were you afraid?" Sakura asked.

"No, I wasn't. It's my turn to guide you Sakura. I'll always be with you. I'm your guardian angel." Suguru smiled as he placed a kiss on the young woman's cheek.

"I'll miss you Suguru." Sakura told him.

"I'll miss you too. Wake up because I'm here with you. Tell Shuichi and Touma I said hello." Suguru told her as he took Sakura's hand and let it go.

Sakura awoke with a jolt. She looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in a hospital bed. Morning sunlight hit her face as she asked, "Where am I?"

She saw her father Touma had her hand in his, "Sakura! I'm so glad you're all right."

"I'm fine daddy." Sakura sighed, "I just woke up from a wonderful dream."

"What's that?" Mika asked.

"I talked to Suguru." Sakura smiled, "he says hello to everyone."

"Sakura, I'm so happy you're all right." Mika cried as she kissed her daughter's cheeks.

"What happened to Ryuichi? Is he all right?" Sakura asked trying to sit up.

Touma's strong arms kept her down as he said, "Ryuichi will be fine. The doctors said that he's very lucky the knife missed all of his internal organs."

"Really?" Sakura asked then added, "I'm glad. What happened to Uncle Yuki and Uncle Shuichi?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Touma smiled as he pointed towards the door.

Eiri Yuki sat there in a wheelchair with Shuichi Shindo behind it. A small smile was placed upon both their lips.

"They're all right!" Sakura smiled as Hiro walked in.

"You were lucky there little missy. You've been out for a week." Hiro said.

"Has it been that long?" Sakura asked.

"I believe this belongs to you." Hiro said as he opened his hand.

There in his palm sat the butterfly necklace shiny and with a new chain. Sakura smiled as she took it out of his hand, "Arigato."

Hiro nodded his head as Sakura looked all around. Everything was at it should be.

"You should get some rest now." Mika scolded her daughter.

"Before everyone goes I would like to say something. I'm so happy! Everything is all better now. Uncle Shuichi, Uncle Eiri, Mr. Hiro… Thank you so much. You helped me so much and I can never express how grateful I am." Sakura smiled, "mom and dad… You're the best…"

Touma gave a small smile and hugged his daughter.

"It was you who reunited us Sakura." Shuichi said.

"You brought Shuichi back." Hiro said as a nurse came in.

She shooed everyone out and gave me a check up then said, "Miss Sakura Seguchi."

"Yes?" Sakura asked as she looked at the nurse, "Mr. Ryuichi Sakuma sent you this."

Sakura looked puzzled and saw the nurse pull out Komogoro!

"Komogoro!" Sakura cried gleefully as she took the stuffed bunny into her arms.

Good old Ryuichi, Sakura thought.

"Would it be all right for Mr. Sakuma to come in and visit you?" the nurse asked.

Sakura nodded as the nurse went and opened the door. She saw Ryuichi roll in as he joked, "What a fun fiasco right? We're all at the hospital!"

Sakura frowned at his joke and said, "Not funny."

"Come on Sakura!" Ryuichi smiled.

Ryuichi rolled in close to Sakura as she tried to hug him. Ryuichi embraced her back as she whispered in his ear, "Ryu, you saved my life."

"Hey, it was the least I could do for my favorite girl." Ryuichi chuckled.

"Thank you Ryu dearest." Sakura said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Ryu pulled away and winked. Sakura knew that this would be the beginning of a wonderful story.

**Author's Note:** _I do not own the song. It is sung by Saliva! They and and whoever else owns it! Also, this is not the end of Sakura's adventures! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	9. Love Stuff

CHAPTER 9:

Sakura walked out onto the stage. She was dressed in ripped jeans and a red Abercrombie and Fitch shirt that buttoned down. She had a white tank top underneath. To complete the look a silver headband was placed in her hair and her hair was scrunched.

"Hello everyone! I want to sing a special ballad that hasn't been sung by that person live in a long time. I know he's here at my concert! And I want him to sing with me! Tonight we reunite Bad Luck! Tonight is the night we reenact the first time Ryuichi Sakuma sang on stage again with this song after his solo tour in America! " Sakura smiled as she placed a picture of Suguru on top of a piano.

She had asked Ryuichi to convince Noriko to come as well. She would be playing keyboards. Her father even came to add to the show. He would be playing keyboards.

Mr. Hiro exited onto the stage and asked, "Ready Sakura?"

Sakura grinned and said, "You bet! Hit it!" the first strings of the guitar were put into action as Sakura began to sing, "Obieta metsuki de! Iradatsu omoi! Uwaki na kaze ni haki-sutete! Hibiwareta rojou ni!" As she sang she waved her arm to the right in a slow motion.

Sakura put her hand on the microphone on her head. This enabled her to dance and sing at the same time.

"Toketa shigunaru wa!" Ryuichi sang as he grabbed her hand. Ryuichi twirled Sakura around as she smiled, "Kizuato dake nokoshiteku!" Ryuichi continued singing.

The crowd started roaring like the ocean during a hurricane.

"Madoronda noise ga asu o keshisaru mae ni." Ryuichi and Sakura sang in unison, "Yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikatete! Doko ni mo tomarani!" Sakura moved her head in a no motion and spread her arms to the sides for Ryuichi to take.

"Mitasanai emotion shikato kimete oikose yo!" Shuichi started singing as he came onto the stage.

Sakura smiled and looked at his hair. Her mouth almost dropped in shock. She saw that Shuichi's hair was pink again.

"Furuete shai na sekai no!" They all sang in unison.

Sakura grabbed Shuichi's shoulders as he rubbed her hair like he used to. Sakura could tell this is what he had been wanting for ten years. Eiri Yuki, his best friends Mr. Hiro and Ryuichi Sakuma, and most of his entire career.

"Nukemichi o neratte!" Sakura sang as Shuichi carried her bridal style.

"Tadoritsuku basho e!" Shuichi sang as we put our hands up in a looking motion above our eyes.

"I want a new world!" Ryuichi, Sakura and Shuichi sand in unison.

There stood Eiri Yuki in the back of Zepp Tokyo Clubhouse listening to Shuichi's concerts like he always used to. This brought back many memories of Shuichi's first concert and his first encounter with his idol Ryuichi Sakuma. Also, Bad Luck's many concerts after when a small Sakura would show up and sit in the front row with Yuki and clap her hands with the rest of the screaming fan girls enjoying the music.

"Mein sutoriito ni kizamu semegiatta namida ga!" Shuichi sang as he remembered when Sakura was chasing after him in the street, "ima mo kikoeru kutsuoto o hizumaseru!"

Sakura jumped out of Shuichi's arms and sang as she spread her arms up into the air, "Doko ni mo tomaranai!"

"Mitasanai emotion! Shikato kimete oikose yo!" Shuichi and Ryuichi sang together, "Furuete shai na sekai no! Nukemichi o neratte! Tadoritsuku basho e!"

"I want a new world!" Sakura, Ryuichi, and Shuichi sang in unison.

For their final position Sakura blew a kiss as Ryuichi leaned on her left shoulder pointing while Shuichi did the same except on her right shoulder. Fans screamed louder than ever as Sakura waved to the crowd. Everything couldn't be more perfect. Shuichi and Yuki were back together again, Mr. Hiro was okay, Suguru could rest in peace now that his death had been avenged, Ryuichi was going to stick around for awhile and most of all Sakura had accomplished all this on her own.

AFTER THE CONCERT AT YUKI'S CONDO 

"Yuki…" Shuichi sighed as he sat down on the couch, "It's been awhile."

"For ten years all I wanted was to touch your skin… I wanted to feel your lips…" Eiri Yuki whispered.

"That's all I wanted too." Shuichi repeated as he closed his eyes.

The next thing he felt was Yuki's soft lips on his own. Meanwhile Yuki was doing this he was unbuttoning Shuichi's white shirt and zipping down his pants. Shuichi was doing his best not to moan. Doing what Yuki was doing Shuichi started to unzip Yuki's jeans.

Gasping for air Shuichi whispered, "Gods you make me hard."

"Then let's take this somewhere else." Yuki growled.

He wanted Shuichi and he wanted him now. He didn't care about his deadline at the moment. Then again when did he care? His editor was always in tears whether he turned it in on time or not.

They walked into Yuki's bedroom and Shuichi almost melted inside. The thought of Yuki making love to him again excited him more. The room was completely dark so Shuichi couldn't see very much. He heard Yuki close the door and lock it.

The next thing he knew Shuichi felt himself be lifted up and thrown onto the bed by his blonde haired novelist.

"I'm so glad you don't suck in bed anymore." Yuki teased.

"Hey!" Shuichi said defending himself, "if you recall I was still a virgin when I met you."

"Damn straight you were." Yuki teased as he got in top of his pink haired baka and started kissing his neck.

While Yuki kissed Shuichi's neck he was slowly finished unbuttoning his shirt. Shuichi now was caressing Yuki's hair.

While unbuttoning Shuichi's shirt Yuki left a trail of kisses along Shuichi's bare chest and stomach. Shuichi knew that this time they made love it would be different. It wouldn't be lustful and rough like when they were younger. It would be more sincere and full of compassion for the other.

When Yuki returned to kiss Shuichi, Shuichi was starting to unbutton his novelist's pants.

Shuichi then flipped Yuki over and took off his novelist's shirt.

Yuki's heart was now beating faster and anxiety swelled up inside of him like a hot air balloon. Shuichi fumbled with the button of his novelist's jeans and unzipped the zipper as Yuki looked up at the ceiling waiting for him.

Finally, Shuichi managed to get his novelist's pants removed and examined his naked novelist.

Shuichi closed his eyes, leaned down and sucked the tip of Yuki's member. Then, he began to butterfly kiss it. A moan escaped from Yuki's lips as he turned the younger pink haired man over.

"Yuki!" Shuichi moaned.

"Quiet." Yuki growled.

Yuki pressed his lips onto Shuichi's to silence him again. They were in a heated kiss once again. Yuki was now unbuttoning Shuichi's pants. With one swift yank he had those pants and boxers off Shuichi.

When Yuki broke away from Shuichi, the pink haired baka asked, "Are you sure about this Yuki? The doctor said you should rest."

"I want this and you know you want it too. We've been separated from a love that was meant to be. And now I want to be with you always." Yuki said.

Shuichi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that his novelist could be so deep but his words touched him and warmed his soul.

"Yuki…" Shuichi smiled, as he looked deep into his novelist's amber orbs.

Yuki grabbed the tube of lube that was on the bedside table and applied it to his own fingers. He had purchased some earlier that day knowing that this would happen. Yuki leaned down and kissed Shuichi's hard member. With one swift movement Yuki stuck his one of his fingers into Shuichi's heated tunnel. A cold finger collided with the warmth of Shuichi's body.

Shuichi flinched in pain. It had been such a long time since they had done this. Shuichi tightened his tunnel to get the intrusion out. Yuki did not give up and inserted another finger moving it in a scissor like motion.

When Yuki finished lubricating Shuichi's tunnel he lubricated his own member. Now he was ready to enter Shuichi.

Shuichi whimpered and said, "Just do it Yuki."

"Now, now growing impatient are we?" Yuki teased.

Before Shuichi could do anything Yuki thrust himself inside Shuichi as far as he could go and silenced any sound that would have come from Shuichi by kissing him. The pink haired man wrapped his legs around his novelist's waist and now eased to tense up. The pain Shuichi felt was now fading into pleasure.

Come on where is it? Yuki thought.

All of a sudden he felt Shuichi shudder. Yuki now changed his position to hit that spot and only that spot. Along with that he took Shuichi's member and pumped it along with his thrusts. Shuichi's breathing grew shudderier as he tried holding his fluids in.

"Yuki!" he breathed, "I-I'm coming!"

"Just hold on!" Yuki whispered as he kissed Shuichi.

"I can't hold on!" Shuichi moaned as his fluids shot onto his novelist's stomach.

Within a few more thrusts Yuki let his own juices deep in Shuichi. A satisfied moan and a few more thrusts were all Yuki had the energy for as he fell off of Shuichi. Exhausted and sweaty both men cuddled up to each other.

ON A BUS TO KYOTO 

A dimly lit bus rode on the highway. Their destination was to be in Kyoto. Hiro had invited the bunch to stay at his house for a small vacation. Shuichi and Eiri would be joining them later.

Inside the bus was a sight. Touma, Mika, Sakura, Ryuichi, Hiro, and Ayaka were all inside. It was a private charter bus with beds and chairs. It had a small kitchen and a bathroom. There were only two small beds. Touma and Mika lay sleeping together in one as Ayaka slept in another. Hiro was at the kitchen table drinking coffee as Ryuichi lay on the couch trying to fall asleep. Sakura sat on the carpeted floor. She looked out the window as if she was deep in thought.

"Ryu?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Do you think Uncle Shuichi and Uncle Yuki will live happily ever after?" Sakura wondered.

"If you ask me they're living more than happily ever after." Ryuichi snickered.

"Ryu! It is too late to have your mind in the gutter!" Sakura joked as she nudged her older friend.

Sakura closed her eyes as her mind flashed back to Suguru. When she opened them she saw Suguru's reflection on the bus window waving at her. Sakura waved back as Ryuichi asked, "Whom are you waving to?"

Sakura turned her head, smiled and answered, "A very dear person to me."

Sakura turned her head back to see that Suguru's reflection was gone. Ryuichi took out Komogoro and started playing with it. He obviously couldn't sleep after the night's events.

"Komogoro! Na no da!" Ryuichi laughed, "He says that singing with Shuichi was fun!"

"So the story ends." Sakura whispered.

Hiro obviously heard her and walked over saying, "I don't think so." Sakura looked up at him as he paused, "I think it is just beginning."

"Why is that?" Sakura wondered.

"Shuichi will want to bring back Bad Luck and all of Japan is restless right now because of what happened tonight." Hiro said.

"Yes." Sakura smiled, "I think I will go to college while I'm at it."

"What are you planning to do?" Hiro asked as he took a sip from his coffee.

"I'll probably study law." Sakura sighed then changed the subject; "Ayaka's baby should be due any week now. Are you scared?"

"No." Hiro said, "I want to be the best father to my child. That is my dream right now."

Sakura smiled as Ryuichi took her hand, "Komogoro wants to sleep! Na no da!"

"All right." Sakura yawned as she rolled out a futon on the floor.

Is it the entire end? Or is it all the beginning? Sakura thought as she folded her hands and closed her eyes. Whatever the case… I know it's going to be good.

**Author's Note**: _Komogoro! Na no da! It is the end! Please review! It will be much appreciated! I might think about making a sequel so review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
